To Love Again
by SkyBlueSw
Summary: The Last Part Is Now Up...Tear Jeaker but A must Read!
1. Part 1

This was my first Gwtw story and I must say that it's a tear jeaker. This idea wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. I've wrote many more stories since then but this one will always hold a special place in my heart. And as you read it I know it will in your's as well. I'm posting this story in 10 parts just like I wrote it. So check back soon to find more.  
  
Sw  
Scarlett woke to dark room just hours after her whole world fell apart. Her emerald eyes had lost their shine. Bonnie her precious little girl was gone. 'Just like Pa' kept running through her mind.   
  
Tears flowed down her face. Nothing was ever going to be the same again.   
  
Scarlett could still hear Bonnie's sweet baby voice telling her to watch as she took that fatal jump. Then Rhett's voice yelling "No"   
  
After that her world turned black. Nothing matter she felt like dying. Why had she been saved a few months ago if her baby girl was to die? Why couldn't Rhett have saved Bonnie from falling like he had her? If Rhett hadn't grabbed and pulled her back the child she carried now along with herself as well might not be here now.   
  
A knock on her bedroom door followed by someone saying "Scarlett" brought the five month pregnant former southern belle to her feet. Scarlett knew that voice.   
  
As the door slowly opened to reveal a very pale Melanie Wilkes. The look on her face told Scarlett all she needed to know something was wrong.   
  
"Melly, what's happened?" Scarlett asked barley above a whisper.   
  
Not knowing if she could stand another blow like she had already gotten earlier in the day. Melanie's eyes took in the sight of Scarlett her heart breaking even more then it already was. Dreading the next words she knew she had to say. Scarlett should be in bed now. Mammy and she had argued over this having won didn't make her feeling any better.   
  
Scarlett needed comfort herself. Yet, no one could get ten feet near Rhett without upsetting the poor dear man. Secretly Melanie feared for his life. That's why she was here now doing something almost unthinkable for a lady to do. She was about to asked Scarlett to put aside her own grief to help her husband with his.   
  
"It's Captain Butler, Scarlett he's gone mad." Before Melly could finish Scarlett had push past her. Melanie watch as her friend ran down the hall in search of Rhett.   
  
*~*  
  
Once in Rhett's room Scarlett noticed it looked dark like her's only on Rhett's bed laid Bonnie's lifeless body. Kneeing next to her Rhett was holding her tiny hand into his large one. Tear fell free from Scarlett's eyes at this sight before her.   
  
"What do you want?" Rhett asked without taking his eyes off his little angel. It was probable Mammy again or Miss Melly trying to comfort him. Didn't they understand he had just lost his reason for living?   
  
Taking the few steps so she could stand next to him Scarlett somehow found her voice. "Just to be with you both" she replied.   
  
Hearing her voice Rhett's bloodshot eyes rested on Scarlett. She looked tried and broken the light that her eyes held no long was there. Above all that Scarlett looked very pregnant something in his state of grief Rhett had forgotten. Looking at Scarlett closer he could see she had been crying as well.   
  
Looking at her very round stomach Rhett could remember the joy filled giggles Bonnie had laughed when she learned about the new Baby. She couldn't wait to become a big Sister.   
  
At first he had worried Bonnie would be upset at not being the baby anymore. Bonnie had just giggled happily and told him all about her plans of being the best big sister ever just like Ella was to her.   
  
The bigger Scarlett got the more excited Bonnie was. Rhett moved his free hand onto Scarlett's stomach rubbing it gently.   
  
Scarlett's own hands so joined his one. Eyes locking both remember last week when Bonnie had done the same only she also had whispered to the baby "I love you".   
  
Bonnie having loved her baby sibling made this child Scarlett carried all the more important to it's parent's.   
  
"Scarlett, you should be resting." Rhett said as he pulled his hand away from her's. Thinking about the new baby hurt so much when all he wanted was his little girl back. In a few months this new child would enter this house and he or she would need loved. Rhett wasn't sure he could do that in his current.   
  
"Only if you come with me." Scarlett stated. Trying not to look at Bonnie. The beautiful little girl looked asleep. If Scarlett hadn't been pregnant she would have grabbed her youngest child and begged her to wake up.   
  
"I won't leave her. They don't understand she's afraid of the dark." Rhett said as a new set of tears came from his eyes.   
  
Scarlett took Rhett's hand pulling him up as soon as he was standing on his own she embraced him crying out "Oh, Rhett, What are we going to do now?"   
  
Pulling Scarlett closer Rhett buried his face into her hair. For the first time in his life Rhett Butler had no clue as to what would come next. 


	2. Part 2

Thanks for the replies this story is finished so it's just about me getting time to post all ten parts. This is the second part so after this only eight more to go.  
Sw  
~*~  
Scarlett opened her green eyes looking around she noticed, she was in her room on top of her bed.   
  
The last clear thing Scarlett, could remember was Rhett storming out of his room to shot Bonnie's pony Mr. Butler.   
  
Leaving Scarlett, alone with Bonnie. Hugging Bonnie's lifeless body to herself, Scarlett promised the child she would take good care of her Father, brother and, sister last she promised to take care of the new baby as well.   
  
Knocking was followed by Scarlett's bedroom door opening.   
  
This brought Scarlett's eyes onto her visitor. Melanie stepped into the room trying to made little noise, carrying a tray of food with her.   
  
"No, Melly I couldn't eat a bite." Scarlett said shaking her head.   
  
"You poor dear, I do understand Scarlett, but refusing to eat isn't going to bring back Bonnie." Melly looked at Scarlett as she heard her sob at Bonnie's name. Melanie hated herself for doing this but someone had to look out for the baby, Scarlett, was having. "You must eat for the Baby Scarlett."   
  
Surrendering Scarlett took the tray full of food from Melanie. After having ate the sandwich and started on the bowl of soup worry over where Rhett was filled Scarlett's mind.   
  
"Melly, do you now where Rhett is?" The look on Melanie face as she asked made Scarlett's heart stop.   
  
"He's in with Bon-" Before Melanie could finish her voice gave way to the tears she so longed for.   
  
Scarlett pushed the tray away as she watched Melly sob. Wishing she could do something to help only knowing nothing she could say would.   
  
Because she to felt the pain only ten times as much. This had been the one blow Scarlett couldn't push away and tell herself I will think about it tomorrow.   
Tomorrow would only bring the same trouble as today. There was no way to get out of this Bonnie her baby was gone.   
  
"I'm so sorry Scarlett darling you don't need this on you now." Melly said as she wiped at her eyes.   
  
Looking at Melanie closely   
Scarlett, noticed how thin and pale she really looked.' Why the wind could blow her over' Scarlett thought.   
  
"Melly, promise me something." Scarlett said as worry replaced her grief for a brief moment.   
  
"Anything Scarlett." Melanie promise eager to help anyway she could. Getting the response she wanted Scarlett took a sip of tea.   
  
"Melanie I want you, to go home and get some rested. I'm going to need you like I never have before these next few months ahead." Scarlett stopped to take another sip of her tea and to give Melanie a moment to take in what she had just spoken.   
  
"Melly we both know you're ill. You killing yourself won't help me. I need you to get well, so you can take care of me." Scarlett said adding the last part to ease her conscious.   
  
Melanie nodded her head in defeat. Scarlett was right she felt horrible. Who knew what would happen if she didn't take good care of herself?   
  
"Melanie Wilkes I don't want to see you again until your feeling better. And don't show your face here tomorrow telling me your better. I'll know your lying." Scarlett said a bit more force full then she meant to but Melly's life was at stake.  
Having just lost one person she loved, Scarlett wasn't about to set back and lose another.   
  
*~*  
  
After Melanie had gone home Scarlett left her room in search of Mammy. Finding Mammy in tears with her two older children left,   
  
Scarlett feeling guilty over forgetting all about Wade, and Ella. Both had loved there baby sister dearly. She should have been the one who told them.   
  
"Mother" Wade said as he took in the sight of Scarlett. Ella replied in the same manner.   
  
"Miss Scarlett you should be in de bed" Mammy started looking over the woman who to her would always be a child.   
  
"I will just as soon as you do this one thing for me." Scarlett stated in her business tone.   
  
Wade, and Ella, both watched as Mammy left leaving them alone with the mother. Over the last few months Scarlett had become a really mother to them. Both feared with Bonnie's death they hadn't just lost their sister but there mother as well.   
  
"I'm sorry about Bonnie, Mother" Wade said as tears filled his soft brown eyes. Ella started crying at hearing this. Scarlett's oldest daughter couldn't believe she had lost her sister and play mate.   
  
"Come here" Scarlett said to both her children as she held open her arms to them. Both ran into them tears running done all three of there faces.  
Nothing was ever going to be the same again for any of them.   
  
*~*  
  
Rhett stumbled into his room. After having many more then one too many. What he found there was Scarlett setting in his chair beside the bed. She looked as she had earlier that day when he'd carried her into her room.   
  
Scarlett turned her head the second she heard the door open. What she saw there left her broken heart in a hundred more tiny pieces.   
  
Rhett noticed Scarlett's head turn towards him. "Mrs. Butler you should be in bed."   
  
Seeing and hearing that Rhett was there three sheets to the wind Scarlett decided for once to listen to her very drunk husband she didn't feel or want to get into a fight.   
  
"I will now that your here. I didn't want to leave her alone." Scarlett started then stopped. Over the last two month Bonnie had either stay with her father nights or with Scarlett.  
That's when it hit Scarlett that was never going to happen again. Bonnie would never again sleep in her big bed beside her.  
  
"Rhett, I can't do this alone." Scarlett whisper as tears ran from her eyes down her ivory colored face.   
  
Rhett bridged the gap between them no matter how drunk he was the first thing on his mind was to protect Scarlett and his baby that she carried. A baby he had forced on her yet admits she wants. In his drunk state that almost made him laugh.   
  
Every other child Scarlett had, had she didn't want for the start. But this child she did. Because of that and many other reasons Rhett found he couldn't think of now he wrapped his arms around Scarlett pulling her close then said as he let his own tears fall.   
"You're not alone Scarlett I'm here...I'm here."  
Tbc...... 


	3. Part 3

Here is the third part. Hope everyone enjoys it.  
  
Sw  
~*~  
  
Eleanor Butler stood and watched as her oldest son and daughter-in-law cried into each others arms.   
  
The funeral for Bonnie had just ended. Eleanor still couldn't believe that beautiful little girl who loving called her granny was now gone.   
  
She feared for Rhett's sanity. That little girl was his whole world. As she glance at them again, Eleanor wished for nothing more then to be able to take there pain away. Knowing that was impossibly she decided instead to leave them alone to grieve taking Wade, and Ella with her Mrs. Butler left Rhett and Scarlett alone.   
  
*~*  
  
As soon as his mother and step-children were gone. Rhett moved out of Scarlett's embrace, so he could pace back in forth. After a few minutes of that he turned to look at his wife. Knowing what a gentleman would do at a moment when his wife was crying made Rhett sure he was indeed not one.   
  
Looking from Scarlett, to their daughter's tiny grave, Rhett knew he couldn't spend another day here. This city was the only home Bonnie ever knew.   
  
The only thing holding him back was Scarlett and their unborn child she carried. Rhett couldn't leave her alone.   
Yet, part of him longed for the freedom he once enjoyed, before Scarlett, took that away. Leaving in its place nothing but hurt feelings, and loneliness.   
  
Leaving Scarlett would have been so much easier like it had been five months ago if in the last few months they hadn't repaired their storming friendship that was their marriage.   
  
Being pregnant this time around had changed Scarlett. She was much kinder, Rhett even found himself spending his nights at home. It wasn't fair for him to go out when Scarlett was home alone with child. Of course every time that thought accord, Rhett always blamed Scarlett, it was her own fault she slept alone. Yet, he still stayed home alone as well.   
  
Rhett found he dreaded the thought of going back to his room now. How could he ever lay in or sleep on that bed after Bonnie had been there?   
  
"Rhett, I'm tried can we go home now?" Scarlett asked, as she felt faint. If she could just make it to her bed and block every memory of this past week out of her mind she would be fine.   
  
Anger filled Rhett, at Scarlett's question. How could she want to leave so soon? Only as his eyes took in the pale forum of his wife did he understand. Scarlett wasn't a person who wanted help or pity. Asking to go home meant she must feel as awful as she looked.   
  
Rhett walked over to Scarlett then picked her up and carried her to their waiting carriage. As soon as she was resting in bed he would return.   
  
"Rhett" Scarlett weakly whisper.   
  
"I'm here" he replied as he grabbed her hand with his own. Wishing he could give her some of his strength.   
  
Content Rhett, wasn't leaving her Scarlett closed her eyes. Rhett just watched and prayed he wasn't going to lose the other most important person in his life.   
  
*~*  
  
Laying on a sofa in the setting room Rhett closed his eyes. It was past midnight having just returned from Bonnie's grave, Rhett knew he couldn't step feet in his old room. Brandy was something he longed for. He hadn't slept since Bonnie's death.   
  
Pouring himself off the sofa Rhett headed for the brandy. "Mister Rhett, why aren't you in bed?"   
  
Rhett turned to see Mammy standing before him. Her eyes were almost as bloodshot as his.   
  
"I can't sleep in that room, not after Bonnie was there." Rhett finished in a whisper not really sure if Mammy heard him or not.   
  
"Mister Rhett, didn't Miss Scarlett tell ya? She had all ya things moved to her room. Saying you would be stay there now." Mammy said as she watched Rhett pour himself a drink.   
  
Rhett was shocked at Mammy's words. Scarlett had moved his things into her room. Why, would she do that?   
Shaking his head Rhett, left Mammy knowing the only way he would get his answer would be talking to Scarlett.   
  
*~*  
  
Finding Scarlett, sound asleep Rhett, decided to leave his wife to rest until his eyes took in the sight of his robe and night clothes on the edge of Scarlett's bed.   
  
They hadn't been there earlier when he head brought Scarlett home. Exhausted and taking the sight of his clothes, Rhett took that to mean Scarlett wanted him there. And if ones pregnant wife wanted company who was he to decline?   
  
Alittle while later after having changed out of his clothes and into his night clothes. Rhett slipped into Scarlett's bed taking care not to wake his sleeping wife.   
As Rhett, lower his, head onto his pillow it almost seemed like old days gone by. Before he had been banded from this room and its bed.   
  
Confusing thoughts ran through Rhett's mind. Why, had Scarlett kicked him out in the first place? The pain her words had caused never fully left Rhett. At the time he had never been happier the only thing missing in his world was hearing Scarlett confess her undying love.   
  
Yet he was content with his life at the time. Rhett had Bonnie, she was his angel always bringing a smile to his face. Even if Scarlett didn't love him, he had her to hold in his arms at night.   
  
So when he heard hear utter those few words his world collapsed. Scarlett didn't want him touching her.   
  
Rhett pushed that thought away nothing good would come from thinking about the past. Closing his eyes Rhett forced himself into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep praying he wouldn't see Bonnie's fall in his dreams.   
  
Two Hours Later   
  
"Bonnie, come back" Scarlett yelled as the fog became so thick she couldn't see her little girl anymore. "Come back" she kept yelling into the empty dark cold fog.   
  
Rhett who had been sleeping awoke to Scarlett's screams. Getting his bearings Rhett realized Scarlett was having her old nightmare with a twist she was calling for Bonnie.   
  
"Bonnie baby, please come back" The sleeping Scarlett pleaded. Rhett's heart jumped into his throat as he heard Scarlett begging their dead daughter to return.   
  
Taking her into his arms Rhett held her to his chest. Resting his head on her's he allowed his tears to flow.   
  
"Rhett" Scarlett whisper as she felt arms wrapped around her.   
  
"Yes my pet, it's me" Rhett said as he pulled Scarlett closer instead of letting her go. "Was it the same old nightmare?" He asked wanting to hear Scarlett confine in him. Perhaps her heart could belong to Ashley Wilkes, but everything else, including her trusted belonged to him.   
  
Nodded her head Scarlett wiped away her tears then pulled herself together as much as she could. Rhett would understand he would comfort her.   
  
"Oh Rhett" tears stopped her from continuing. Rhett who was now setting up pulled Scarlett into his lap and gently began rocking her back and forth. As she calmed down Scarlett found her lost voice.   
  
"It was awful Rhett, I was holding Bonnie's hand then the fog came and took her away. I searched and searched but I couldn't find her." the child like tone of her voice filled Rhett with pain. No matter how much Scarlett had lost she would never fully grow up. That was the one thing about Scarlett, Rhett find always brought him back to her. At heart she was a spoiled little southern belle one which he would give anything to protected.   
  
Rhett heard Scarlett breath quicken. "Scarlett are you okay?"   
  
Smiling Scarlett took Rhett's hand and held it to her stomach. At first Rhett was confused, until he felt the movement of their unborn baby.  
Remembering his earlier question Rhett was about to ask Scarlett her plans for him staying in her room, when he noticed she had already fallen asleep using him as her pillow.   
  
Rhett lowed Scarlett back onto her really pillow his hand moved to her stomach once again feeling the baby kick Rhett didn't know if he felt happy about the baby or not.   
  
Was loving this new baby betraying this love for Bonnie? With that thought Rhett pulled his hand away as the baby continue to kick.  
  
Thoughts of could he stay here and pretend to be happy about this new baby played on his mind. His heart was broken would it ever mend Rhett truly didn't know. This new baby his second child could never take the place of Bonnie of that he was certain. With that thought Rhett closed his eyes not knowing Scarlett was dreaming of a new life with Rhett and their unborn child.  
Tbc...... 


	4. Part 4

I just wanted to say that I wrote this story while I was inbetween having Gwtw the book and it had been years since I had read it. So I had to take allot of things from the movie. That's why the timeline is going to be the movies instead of the books. Thanks for the Replies.  
Sw  
:-)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Part Four  
Waking Scarlett reached out her hand with her eyes still closed expecting to find Rhett lying beside her. Disappointment filled Scarlett, when her hand came in contact with nothing but her bed.   
Rhett who had awoke a few hours earlier was standing looking out one of the many bedroom windows. Deciding it was time to eat, something he hadn't done for almost a week. Rhett turned just in time to see Scarlett's hand move towards his side of the bed. He watched as a frown came upon her face at not finding him there.   
  
Before he could stop himself a smile appear on his face. Anger at himself for finding joy in thinking Scarlett might have some type of feelings for him, Rhett walked past the bed.   
  
Feeling something other then pain now was wrong. Even if he found nothing wrong with Scarlett smiling last night about the baby moving. For him to smile or show joy was dishonoring Bonnie's memory. Bonnie had been Rhett's whole world joy and happiness without her was impossible.   
  
Yet, deep down Rhett knew that wasn't true. Or just a second ago would have never happened. Was it okay to feel joy when one should only feel pain? Was it alright to smile over something to forget for if only a few minutes that Bonnie was gone?   
  
Rhett knew Scarlett wouldn't find guilt in him for smiling over the baby or her. But guilt he himself felt. If he had only listened to Scarlett when she had come to him asking him not to spoil Bonnie so much. She had stated many reasons why he should have stopped one of them being she might get hurt if he let her get away with to much. But being Rhett Butler he didn't listen and know Bonnie was dead because of him.   
  
Surprisingly, Scarlett had never blamed him for Bonnie's death if she had Rhett had no idea what he would have done.   
  
So lost in thought Rhett didn't notice he had stopped mid way through Scarlett's bedroom door, until a small almost child like hand reached out and touched his right shoulder.   
  
"Rhett" Scarlett said having opened her eyes a few moments before to the sight of Rhett standing in her doorway with his back to her.   
  
After watching him for a few minutes Scarlett, realized he was lost in thoughts. Something she normally wouldn't care about. But now Scarlett knew he was probable blaming himself for Bonnie and that was something Scarlett wouldn't have.   
  
Rhett loves Bonnie no loved, Scarlett still found it hard to believe her little girl was gone. Rhett had loved Bonnie more than anything he would have never done anything to hurt her. Scarlett knew that she just have to remind Rhett of that.   
  
Turning Rhett looked into the green eyes of his wife. What he saw there froze him for a second. It was concern, Scarlett was concerned for him. Concern meant care even after the last few months Rhett found it hard to believe Scarlett didn't hate him.   
  
"My Pet, what are you doing out of bed?" Rhett asked as he took Scarlett's hand pulling her along with him towards her bed.   
  
"Well I woke to find you gone. But when I looked up you where just standing there. I thought you might like some company. "Scarlett stated as Rhett drag her back to bed.   
  
As Rhett pulled back the covers and helped Scarlett back to bed. He couldn't help but think how much she reminded him of Bonnie.   
  
Scarlett saw the look of pain cross Rhett's face." So Mr. Butler how do you like your new room?" Scarlett asked hoping to change Rhett's mood.   
  
Hearing Scarlett's question Rhett found himself grateful to her for changing the subject. But also alittle worried had Scarlett learned to read him as well as he could her?   
  
"Well I was meaning to ask." Rhett started not sure if he could pull this off or not. Could he tease with Scarlett was it too soon? But hadn't Scarlett herself started this? Rhett could see the fear of rejection in her eyes.   
  
Silently praying Rhett would continue Scarlett kept her eyes locked with his.   
  
"Well" Rhett picked up as if he hadn't stopped "is this arrangement temporarily or did you have something else in mind, my pet?" he asked barley able to finish without leaving the room. Did he really want to know Scarlett's plan? Rhett didn't feel like fighting anyone but like Scarlett he didn't want anyone's pity either. And if that's all this was he could find another bedroom to sleep in.   
Scarlett found her pride began to rise with Rhett's question. It wasn't his question as much as the tone he asked it in. Pride was what had gotten her into this mess in the first place. If she had just pushed it aside the morning after telling Rhett she hadn't wanted anymore children he wouldn't be asking his question now.   
  
Scarlett for the first time also allowed herself to admit if she only had how happy they could have been. But no she had let her love for Ashley push away the only person who Scarlett could really call friend.   
  
Rhett had every right to ask that question. It wouldn't be fair to him to let him sleep here without telling him for how long.   
  
"Rhett, I'm not going to pretend I haven't mad a terrible mess of things between us."Scarlett said watching Rhett with great interest in her eyes almost searching for some sign of what she wasn't sure.   
  
"No more than I have" Rhett said wanting at that moment to take Scarlett away from this place and their past.   
  
Scarlett couldn't help but smile at Rhett. He always did know how to make her feel better even if at the time she didn't know it. After every problem she had Rhett would come and usually help her find a way out of it.   
  
"But your wrong Mr. Butler if it wasn't for me you would never have left this room to begin with." Scarlett stated knowing for a fact it was true. Rhett nodded his head in agreement with a look on his face Scarlett saw once a long time ago the night he asked her to marry him." That wasn't right of me to do that Rhett. This is as much your room as mine. Just as I should have ask if you wanted more children before I made up my mind not to have any."   
  
Rhett felt like the woman before him was a stranger who had kidnapped the real Scarlett O'Hara." It didn't matter to me if we have more children or not." Rhett said repeating the fact he told Scarlett many times.   
  
"I know you said and probable mean that. But that didn't mean you wanted kicked out of our bedroom." Scarlett eyes went wide at her own words. She hadn't meant to say that. This wasn't about the past. This was about getting Rhett to stay in their bedroom so she wouldn't be lonely anymore.   
  
Rhett found himself enjoying this conversation. He had always wondered why he had been kicked out maybe now he would learn why. That and this took his mind off the longing to hold Bonnie.   
  
"No I didn't. I must admit I was surprised by your request that night. Mind if I ask why my pet, seeing as you regret it now?" He asked as his hand unconsciously found its way to rest on top of Scarlett's round stomach.   
  
Scarlett looked away debating if she should tell him the truth or not. If she didn't Rhett would know she was lying, if she didn't answer him, Rhett might believe she was hiding something from him. A lesson Scarlett had learned a few months ago never give people a reason to distrust you. Broken trusted was just too hard to repair.   
  
"You might not like want I'm about to say. So before you get mad and storm out let me tell you I expect to see you tonight in this room getting ready to fall asleep next to me." Scarlett stated in a business tone. Knowing when something happened Rhett couldn't handle he usually ran away. Something she was surprised he hadn't tried to do as of yet.   
  
"It must be something your ashamed of if I've been giving permission to storm away mad." Rhett said in a teasing tone hoping he was wrong. But from the look on Scarlett's face he wasn't.   
  
"I'm not giving you permission Rhett, I'm just saying you might be mad that's all." Scarlett said then stopped herself from continue as Mammy and Prissy walked in each carrying a tray of food.   
  
After Rhett had taken his place in bed beside her both set up. Rhett's tray set on his lap, Scarlett's was in between the couple.   
  
"Please continue, Mrs. Butler." Rhett managed to say in between bites of his breakfast.   
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea Rhett." Scarlett said as she ate her own food.   
  
Rhett laughed alittle as he said." Oh yes I forgot I'm supposed to storm away at the end of your confession."   
  
Scarlett looked at Rhett and found her heart beating faster. Did she really want to risk their new found closeness for company in her room? Feelings Scarlett wasn't ready or willingly to admit just yet to Rhett pushed her ahead. If she was ever going to have anything more then friendship with her husband they had to have no more secrets. And the only way Rhett would open up to her is if she opened up to him.   
  
"That day I made you move out of our room. I went to the mill" Scarlett started them took a bite of bread in her mouth.   
  
Rhett's eyes stopped the merry look they had been playing replaced with a look of pain. " Let me guess you saw and talked to your wonderful Mr. Wilkes?" Rhett asked jealous over her love for Ashley clear in his voice.   
  
"Yes I did. And I'm not going to lie and say that he didn't put the idea into my head. But you can't blame Ashley because" Rhett was about ready to throw tray, food, and all off him in his escape from this room and bed. He wasn't about to listen to Scarlett defeating the man who was supposed to be a gentleman. Rhett wondered how many other gentlemen told wives not to sleep in the same room as their husbands. So Rhett was completely taking back by Scarlett's next words. " I was fool enough to listen to him"   
  
"What did you just say?" Rhett asked in shock.   
  
"Before or after I admitted I listen to Ashley?" Scarlett asked wondering why Rhett hadn't stormed out yet.   
  
"After" Rhett stated calmly. It was a first Scarlett O'Hara admitting she did something foolish, and to know she thought herself a fool over kicking him out of their room, made Rhett feel something he hadn't in a long time. Hope that Scarlett would fall in love with him or perhaps already was.   
  
"Oh you mean the part where I said I was a fool? Well I was. I missed you so much Rhett promise me your stay here in this room with me?" Scarlett asked whole heartily.   
  
Rhett trying to be his cold usually self replied "Of course my pet if that's what you want." He was trying to keep the joy at hearing Scarlett ask him to stay with her inside. The last thing he needed now was for Scarlett to use his love against him. Like it or not all Rhett had left that he loved in this world other than his mother and sister was setting beside him asking him to stay.  
Tbc.......... 


	5. Part 5

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. This whole story is finished and I'm just beta it before posting. Thanks for all the replies and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.  
  
Sw  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Eleanor Butler was getting her belongs together. Today she would start on her trip to a empty lonely house in Charleston.  
Her daughter Rosemary was on a great trip of Europe, the poor dear probable hadn't even received news of Bonnie's death yet.  
Mrs. Butler wasn't looking forward to going home. She knew Rhett needed her here. Being a Lady she couldn't openly demand to stay. This was one time in all her years Eleanor wished she wasn't one.  
Rhett hadn't been acting himself at all. Never having lost a child she found herself not able to imagine the pain it would cause.  
Mrs. Butler turned her head as she heard a knock followed by her daughter-in-law's voice asking if she could come in.  
Racing to open the door Eleanor shook her head Scarlett shouldn't be out of bed.  
  
"Child, what are you doing up?" Eleanor asked as she took in the sight of Scarlett. There standing before her was her daughter-in-law in her wrapper. Eleanor hid her smile but just barley Scarlett must have snuck out of bed.  
"Miss Eleanor, I wanted to talk with you before you had left. Rhett won't allow me out of bed." Scarlett said the latter to explaining her choice of clothing.  
Smiling sweetly at Scarlett, Mrs. Butler knew if Rhett wanted Scarlett to rest then she best make sure that's what the other Mrs. Butler did. Taking Scarlett hand genteelly. Eleanor led her back towards the door.  
"We can talk on the way back to your room dear." Eleanor said.  
Scarlett nodded her head she had almost forgot how wonderful it felt to have a Lady such as Eleanor Butler in her presence. Rhett's mother remind Scarlett of her own so very much sometimes it made her want to cry. No matter how hard Scarlett could or would try she never would be the type of Lady here mother or Rhett's were.  
Also Scarlett had to admit the Lady Melanie was either. These ladies had quiet strength the them something Scarlett only saw now.  
After Scarlett was back in bed resting comfortable did Mrs. Butler ask. "What was it you wanted to talk with me about?"  
  
"I know your planning on going home today. And I that to ask this of you, but would you mind staying until after the baby is born?" Scarlett asked in what Rhett would call her little girl tone.  
Eleanor was taking back by Scarlett's question. She had of course wanted to stay. But she never thought it would be Scarlett asking her to stay.  
"Of course dear if that's what want. I would love to be here to see my grandchild born."  
Scarlett smiled having got her way. It looked as if she was getting her way lately just last week Rhett had agree to stay in her now their room. Scarlett still couldn't face the fact Bonnie was gone. She instead kept her mind on the baby she carried.  
Rhett who just stood by the door and watched his mother and wife talking. He knew Scarlett hadn't accepted Bonnie's death. In a way that was a blessing if she would allow herself to grieve she might lose the baby. This child she carried was the only thing that kept Scarlett going. It was also something that stood between them. Scarlett loved this baby and it wasn't even born yet. Rhett found he had no feelings for the child or at least that's what he kept telling himself.  
"Mother, Scarlett" Rhett said to announce his presence to the two ladies.  
Eleanor couldn't help but notice the way Scarlett's face lit up at Rhett's voice. It touched her heart to know her son's wife was so madly in love with him. Both needed that love to get through the road ahead.  
"Scarlett, I heard a rumor from Mammy you got out of bed." Rhett said trying to keep a stern tone. But seeing Scarlett look up at him so much like Bonnie he found it nearly impossible to do.  
"Don't tell me Mammy sent you in here Rhett to chasten me?" Scarlett asked hotly.  
Mrs. Butler smiled as she saw her always in control son lose that when it came to his wife. This woman who Eleanor thought of as a child had a hold over her son.  
"Scarlett didn't we agree you would stay in bed for a few weeks?" Rhett asked keeping his voice at a normal tone because of his mother's presence.  
  
"Of course Rhett, I just wanted to see Miss Eleanor before she left to ask her something. You can ask your Mother, Rhett I wasn't out of bed for five minutes." Scarlett stated as a frown appear on her beautiful face.  
"Why didn't you just wait? I'm sure Mother wouldn't leave without saying Goodbye to you." Rhett said. Scarlett wasn't as strong as she believed she needed rest. If she didn't get it the baby and her would both die.  
  
"Well you see Rhett; I wanted to ask Miss Eleanor to stay until after the baby was born. I didn't want her to pack everything just to have to unpack it." Scarlett explained behaving to Rhett like a child trying to get out of trouble. "As for Mammy just where was she when I was calling for her? I wouldn't have had to get out of bed if she would have come."  
Eleanor Butler who just set back and listened to Scarlett and Rhett's debate laughed at hearing this. Scarlett had certainly gotten the upper hand in this conversation. Mrs. Butler found Scarlett surprised her the girl had a back bone something she always knew Rhett would want in a wife. To find he had not just found a pretty face but someone who could keep him on his toes made Eleanor very happy.  
While she had never agree with Rhett's decision about not marrying the young Lady who cost him his name as a gentleman. Knowing her son as Mrs. Butler did, Rhett never would have been happy with that young Lady. He needed someone who wouldn't let him walk all over her. Scarlett and Rhett seemed to match.  
"So I take it your staying Mother?" Rhett asked when Scarlett through things on him. This time he was mildly surprised and happy. Scarlett shouldn't have been the one to ask his mother to stay it should have been him. Between missing Bonnie and taking care of Scarlett it had slipped his mind.  
  
Rhett hadn't even thought about what awaited his mother once she returned to Charleston. His sister Rosemary wasn't home she was on holiday. Ross was God knows where doing who knew what. Why hadn't he asked her to stay? Thank goodness Scarlett still had her mind and was using it. Rhett felt grateful to Scarlett and it warmed his heart to think perhaps she cared about his mother.  
"Yes I am. While I don't have all my things packed I did pack a few. I better get them unpacked. I'll see you at dinner Rhett. I'll be back to visit you later Scarlett after you've rested more." Eleanor said looking from Rhett to Scarlett.  
  
*~*  
  
Scarlett smiled as Mrs. Butler left her alone with Rhett. She had always loved being the center of attention. Scarlett mother hadn't the time to shower her with that type of attention. Knowing her mother-in-law was going to made Scarlett feel almost like she had her own mother back.  
Rhett took Scarlett's eyes shining to mean she was planning something. "My pet, a penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Scarlett looked up at Rhett and noticed he looked much better then he had in along time. He was all dressed up, jealous sweep through Scarlett. Who was he dressing up for? Surely it wasn't for her. Being struck in bed all day in ones nightdress made that idea ridiculous.  
  
"Just where are you off to all dressed up?" Scarlett asked as her hands became fist.  
  
Rhett almost laughed at Scarlett's show of anger over his clothes. Scarlett was letting her emotion show lately. Rhett wasn't sure if it was because of Bonnie or her being pregnant that gave her emotion's free reign. Seeing her clearly jealous over a make believe woman left Rhett with a feeling of victory. After all these years Scarlett was beginning to as he always hoped love him. Where Mr. Wilkes fit into all of this Rhett didn't know or care.  
"Did you forget Scarlett; I had to take my mother to the train station today. Or at least I did until you asked her to stay." Rhett said with his old teasing tone returning.  
  
Blushing a bright red at her foolishness Scarlett sunk into her bed wishing it would swallow her whole. How could she forget something so simple? Probable because she had been planning on Miss Eleanor staying. Now she had giving Rhett something he would more then likely use against her sometime in the future. There was o way he could have missed her jealous.  
Scarlett was still trying to think of a reply when she saw Wade, and Ella peaking in form the door. Smiling Scarlett had her escape.  
  
"Wade, Ella come in. I haven't seen you both in ages." Scarlett said. Rhett gave her a look she knew well to mean this isn't over yet.  
  
Rhett turned towards his step-children. He had known Wade almost the boy's whole life. And had known Ella her's. He could read the fear on their tiny faces. They both feared getting in trouble for visiting Scarlett.  
  
"Children why don't you keep your Mother company? I'll be back to get your both for dinner." Rhett said then left Scarlett in the hands of her two children. Heading for his Mother's room, he heard Scarlett asking the children what they had been up to.  
Tbc.......... 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
Thanks for the Reply and I hope you like this part just as much as the others. I do believe this part itself might be alittle sad.   
Sw  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
After three weeks of being banded from the Butler house Melanie Wilkes decided it was time to return now feeling much better. Scarlett would have to allow her to visit.   
Knowing Scarlett would be upset if she found out the reason of her illness Melanie decided not to tell her. Scarlett had too much in her life to be worrying about her.   
What surprised Mrs.Wilkes the most when she entered the Butler house was Scarlett was still on bed rest. Having known Scarlett for 12 years Melly was sure her former sister-in-law would be up ordering Mammy around.   
Instead there in her bed set Scarlett. Her face lit up at seeing Melanie." Scarlett" Melanie said as she walked into Scarlett's bedroom then noticed an older woman setting in a chair next to Scarlett.   
"Where are my manners?" Scarlett said looking from Miss Eleanor to Melanie." Miss Eleanor this is my sister-in-law Mrs. Melanie Wilkes. My first husband Charles was her brother." Then turning to Melanie, Scarlett said "Melly, this is Mrs. Eleanor Butler, Rhett's mother."   
"Mrs. Butler it's a honor to meet you. Captain Butler is a very good friend of my husband and mine." Melanie said.   
Eleanor smiled at the younger lady it was clear from the way Scarlett and Melanie looked at one another they were good friends. Knowing this she decided to leave the two women alone.   
"I'm going to take a nap now. If you need me Scarlett just send Mammy." turning towards Melanie she said "It was so nice meeting you Mrs.Wilkes."   
Scarlett and Melanie talked about everything but Bonnie and Melly's illness.   
"I must say Scarlett I can't believe you're still in bed." Melly said then blushed when she realized what she had spoken.  
  
Scarlett noticed Melanie embarrassment and just smiles showing her long time friend she hadn't been upset by her words.  
  
"Believe me I don't want to be. But I, made a deal with Rhett. I stay in bed until next week then after the baby is born we're all going to Paris." Scarlett said with a dreaming look in her eyes. Rhett had told her many wonderful things about Paris she couldn't wait to see it.  
"That's wonderful darling. After everything that happened you both need to get away. Melanie said out loud not realizing what she had done until she saw the tears fill Scarlett's eyes. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what's wrong with me today? I keep saying the wrong thing." Melanie said as guilt threatens to over throw her.  
"It's not your fault Melly; I've been pulled off thinking about Bonnie. I pretend that she's off playing in her room." sobbing Scarlett couldn't finish.As her sobs got fewer she turned to Melanie and asked "Do you think Bonnie knew I loved her?"  
Melanie nodded her head yes, happy to be able to help Scarlett with at least the doubt. "Bonnie knew, just like you know how much she loved you."  
"Oh..Melanie " Scarlett said as she embraced her friend. "What would I ever do without you?"  
  
Melanie pulled back and replied." Scarlett I don't think I've ever told you this but I love as if you were my own sister."  
Scarlett pushed away her tears then said something she knew would have surprised Rhett where he here to hear it." And I love you Melly, in fact more then I love my own sisters."  
  
Melanie who had started crying herself smiled "You musted say that."  
  
"But it's the truth. Because of that I must tell you what happened that day at the mill." Scarlett stated firmly.  
  
"I won't hear of it Scarlett. I know nothing happened between you and my Ashley." Melanie said alittle forceful or what past as forceful for Melly.  
"Nothing did Melly, But I would feel better if you let me explain. So the next time India say something you can tell her what happened." Scarlett declared noticing the look of defeat on Melanie face she continue." Ashley got to talking about old times. You know how I hate to look back. I listened to his words and for the first time allow myself to remember. My mother, father and all my beau's everything was so different then?" Scarlett paused as the memories of days gone by played silently in her mind." I started to cry Ashley feeling guilty for making me cry pulled me into a hug just to comfort me. That 's when India walked in. Before Ashley or I could get a word in she was out the door telling her lies. If she would have only listened like you are now Melly, I would have told her the truth it was only a friend comforting another friend." Saying those words aloud finally drove them home into Scarlett's heart. For she knew them to be true.  
After having loved Ashley Wilkes for half her life Scarlett only saw him as a friend now. A friend who she didn't have that much in common with. Thank goodness she hadn't gotten her one time heart's wish of being married to him. How poor Melly put up with Ashley, Scarlett would never know.  
  
*~*  
  
Rhett could barely keep his eyes open looking back on his day it was little wonder way. He didn't know how Scarlett did it. The Store was in a mess without Scarlett or he looking after it. Rhett had spent half his day there fixing what the manger had allowed to happen. After having a late lunch Rhett then headed to the Mill and right into Mr.Wilkes.  
Rhett had found the Store was well run compared to the Mill. Ashley wasn't a businessman. How Scarlett kept the Mill afloat with Ashley as the captain of it he would never know.  
  
It had taken all his will power not to ring Ashley neck every time Rhett came upon a costly mistake. If it wasn't for Melanie, Mr. Wilkes would not be breathing now. If that hadn't been bad enough Ashley decided to become his best friend.  
  
How any man could think the husband of the woman you lusted after would want to be your friend Rhett would never know.  
All Rhett wanted to do now was crawl into bed next to Scarlett and sleep. The only good thing about his busy day as it hadn't given him time to think of Bonnie. Something he knew his dreams would be full of. The longing to hold and hear her little voice call out Daddy drove him almost mad at times.  
As Rhett entered his bedroom seeing Scarlett setting up reading a book shocked him something that didn't happen allot.  
"Rhett you're finally home. I was beginning to think you would never come home." Scarlett said looking up from her book to see a tired looking Rhett.  
  
"I'm sorry my Pet. I would have been home earlier if only your beloved Ashley could actually do his job." Rhett stated coldly.  
  
"How you do go on Rhett." Scarlett said deciding not to take Rhett's bail tonight. He had a look of not having a good day and she didn't feel like being his whipping toy.  
  
Rhett who was busy getting his nightclothes together waited for Scarlett to jump down his throat for saying Ashley couldn't do his job was once again shocked tonight this time by Scarlett's words. Turning to look at Scarlett to see what he was sure would be hatred in her eyes Rhett only saw understanding.  
  
Scarlett was just about to forget the whole subject of Ashley and go back to reading her book the one Miss Eleanor said she just had to read when she caught the look on Rhett's face. It was not one of wanting a fight. Scarlett knew what he needed at that second and decided to help.  
  
"If we were to talk about what a poor job Mr. Wilkes does at the Mill we would be up all night." Scarlett stated then started to read her book again but found it didn't hold her attention anymore.  
  
Rhett was now wide awake although he felt like he must be in a dream. Scarlett admitting Ashley was a poor businessman. He never thought he would see the day. Changing as quickly as he could Rhett found himself in their bedroom looking at Scarlett wondering what game she was playing?  
  
"Are you feeling well my Pet?" Rhett asked as he climbed into bed next to his wife.  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?" putting her book down Scarlett turned to look at Rhett. He had that cat and the mouse look in his eyes again only he wasn't trying to hide it this time which brought a smile to her face.  
  
"It's just I've never heard you call Ashley, Mr. Wilkes in that tone before. Or more importantly you just admitted that he's doing a horrible job at the Mill." Rhett said as he noticed Scarlett put her book on the nightstand then blow out the lamp, followed by her inching closer towards him.  
  
"My lying about it won't change the fact that Ashley is running our Mill into the ground now would it? I swear if it wasn't for fear of him moving" Rhett turned away not wanting to hear anymore of Scarlett's words." Melly and Beau away I would have offered to buy him out along time ago." Scarlett felt her heart reap in two when Rhett turned away from her. If he would have just let her finish first he wouldn't have. Now she could only hope her words could do what she could not get through to him.  
  
Rhett whose back was still to Scarlett went over her words could it really be? Had Scarlett gotten over her crush on Mr. Wilkes? Even without those words spoken that what she was asking him to believe. Could he take that risk? Still far from deciding he felt her arm snake around his waist grasping him into a hug from behind a smile came upon his face.  
  
Scarlett let Rhett go when she felt him move as he turned to her she whisper   
"Hold me Rhett". Taking her into his arms Rhett closed his eyes knowing in the morning both would face the cruel world that always seemed against them. Hope filled Rhett that perhaps just once Scarlett and he might be able to stand up together against the world and win.  
Tbc........... 


	7. Part 7

Part 7  
  
This part is twice the length of the last one. And I do believe this one will have some of you with tears in your eyes , I know it did me when I wrote it.  
  
Sw  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*  
A month had past since the night Scarlett had all but said she didn't love Ashley Wilkes anymore. During that time Rhett found closeness to Scarlett he never thought possible. She had decided they should not have anymore secrets from each other.   
  
Rhett of course agreed to listen to all of her confessing. Laughing at most of them. Rhett was rewarded with a few good slaps. If Scarlett hadn't been pregnant he might have been tempted to hit her back. At least that's what he told himself knowing if not for the latter he would always come up with a reason never to lay a hand on Scarlett.   
  
When Scarlett wasn't with him, she either was playing with the children or taking his mother for visits to see Melanie who was sick in bed for most of this last month. Rhett had argued with Scarlett over leaving the house almost seven months pregnant.   
  
Scarlett had like always listened to what he said then did as she pleased. Only after their last fight over this matter did Scarlett break down and cry out how much Melanie meant to her, Rhett couldn't after that band her from seeing Melly.   
  
So when Scarlett entered their bedroom white as a ghost and shriving uncontrollable Rhett knew something awful had happened. Not since Bonnie's death almost two months ago did Rhett ever see Scarlett have that look in her eyes, one of despair.   
  
Scarlett's eyes looked up locking with Rhett's dark questioning ones. Scarlett wasn't sure in the next second who moved if it had been her or him the only thing she did know were Rhett's strong arms where wrapped around her.   
  
"Scarlett, what wrong?" Rhett asked feeling how tense his wife was against his chest.   
  
"I'll kill him Rhett. I promise I will kill him." Scarlett barely got out before she lost her voice to sobs.   
  
"Kill who? Scarlett what has happened?" Rhett demand as he pulled back so he could look her in the face.   
  
"Ashley I'm going to kill Ashley. He knew Rhett, he knew." Scarlett said not making much sense to her bewildered husband.   
  
Eleanor Butler who stood by the door could hear her son's confused voice trying to make some type of sense from an over emotionally Scarlett. Mrs. Butler hadn't meant to overhear them; she had only wanted to see Scarlett to her room.   
  
"Rhett" Eleanor said knowing it was going to fall to her to break the news to her beloved son.   
  
Rhett pulled Scarlett closer and then asked his Mother. "What's got Scarlett this upset it's not good for the baby?'   
  
"We went to see Mrs.Wilkes today. Rhett she had been with child. The doctor doesn't believe she'll live through the night. Scarlett's been threaten to kill Mr. Wilkes since than." Eleanor said feeling like a third wheel hoping Rhett could clam Scarlett down before she lost her own child. Seeing the anger cross Rhett's face Eleanor decided to leave hoping the two could clam down each other.   
  
In between sobs Scarlett kept saying over and over." He knew. He knew."   
  
Tears filled Rhett's eyes Melanie was a good friend losing her wasn't going to be easy. Right now he had to push his own feelings aside and get Scarlett to stop crying.   
  
"I know my Pet. But there is nothing we can do to change this. Please Scarlett think of our baby." Rhett plead with his wife.   
  
Scarlett forced her tears back Rhett was right she wouldn't allow Ashley to cost her their baby. Tomorrow she could think about this tomorrow when she was stronger. Lifting her off her feet Rhett carried Scarlett to their bed.   
  
As he laded her down Scarlett whispered "Don't leave me" Rhett obeying her request laded next to her until her breathing changed letting him know sleep had claimed her.   
  
*~*  
  
Rhett wasn't sure what had made him leave Scarlett's side to go to the Wilkes home. Melly, couldn't be dying, was the only thought Rhett found he was able to think. Knowing his Mother, and Mammy we're watching over Scarlett made his leaving her side possible.   
  
Wade who had insisted on coming to be with his younger cousin and see his Aunt held Rhett's right hand as they walked to Melanie's house.   
  
Aunt Pittypat was the one who let step-father and step-son in. The moment Wade's little body was in the door Pittypat had him in her arms. "She's being asking for you Wade. "The old woman said thinking how unfair it was she would outlive her niece as she had her nephew. Looking back at his Uncle Rhett, Wade only went when he saw Rhett nodded his head.   
  
As Rhett found his way into the setting room, his eyes fell upon the honorable Ashley Wilkes who looked near death himself.   
  
Ashley eyes fell onto Rhett feeling guilt over having upset Scarlett earlier he could only hope Rhett would allow him to apology. "Melly has been asking for you and Scarlett." Ashley said taking the coward's way out.   
  
"Of course I'll see her. Scarlett won't be able to she's resting." Rhett said feeling like a heel he didn't like Ashley yet with Melly in the next room dying he couldn't be anything else but polite.   
  
"Is Scarlett okay?" Ashley asked concern writing all over his face, "She was awful upset at me earlier."   
  
Rhett who under normal circumcises would have been delighted to tell Ashley what Scarlett thought or more importantly wanted to do to him. But for Melly's sake Rhett would hold his tongue. Beside Mrs.Wilkes shouldn't be worrying about Scarlett.   
  
"Scarlett is upset Melanie is like a sister to her. I would have been sooner but Scarlett wouldn't let me leave. She resting now as long as she stays clam I think both her and the baby will be fine." Rhett said watching the door wanting for Wade to appear this had been a bad idea. Rhett just wanted to collect his charge and leave.   
  
"Uncle Rhett" Wade said as he entered the room with tears in his eyes. Rhett ran and hugged the boy to himself. As the boys sobs stopped he founded his voice "Aunt Melly is asking for you Uncle Rhett."   
  
As Rhett left the room getting himself prepared to see Melanie he realized this was why he had come. He was getting a chance to say Goodbye to a wonderful friend and Lady. Something he hadn't gotten to do with Bonnie.   
  
As he entered her small room Rhett heard her weak voice say "Captain Butler, Rhett you must promise me you'll take care of Scarlett she loves you so."   
  
Rhett almost let his tears he was holding in fall with those words, Scarlett loving him was something he longed for what seemed like his whole life.   
  
"Of course I will Melly you needed worry Scarlett and all of her children will never want for anything." Rhett stated knowing it wasn't allowed for him to set beside her so he stood in front of her instead.   
  
"Captain Butler look after Ashley and Beau for me. I would ask Scarlett to but she isn't here. I asked Wade and he said she was resting. She's okay isn't she?" Melanie asked using most of what was left of her strength.   
  
"Don't worry about Scarlett; the baby and she are fine." Rhett said praying what he spoke was the truth.   
  
"I have something I want to tell you and ask of you." Rhett said as he felt one tear ran down his face. Melanie looked so tiny lying before him." First I want to tell you that Scarlett and I both think of and love you like a sister. I will truly miss you Mrs.Wilkes." Hearing Rhett's words brought tears to Melanie's eyes.   
  
"I always knew Scarlett belonged with you. Ever since I saw how you played with Wade. I knew you would make a good father to him." Melly said trying to hold on alittle longer.   
  
Rhett seeing this hurried to get his words out. "The thing I wanted to ask you is when you get to heaven and see my Bonnie tell her how much Scarlett and I miss and love her." defeated as he spoke those words tears ran down his face.   
  
"I will, and Captain Butler I've been proud to call you friend." Melanie said as she then watched Rhett leave her room in search of Ashley she was sure. Knowing Scarlett and Rhett would look after her two men. Melanie felt no worry about leaving them.   
  
*~*  
  
After telling Ashley, Melanie needed him Rhett was surprised to find Wade wasn't there until Pittypat informed, Rhett, India had taking him to their house so he could be with Beau.   
  
Rhett stood there knowing his excuse for leaving was gone. He could always say he wanted to check on Scarlett to get away. But his love for Melanie wouldn't allow that. Rhett fondly remembered first meeting Melly she was a Lady someone who reminded him of his Mother. He always wanted her respect knowing he had that and her friendship made Rhett realize perhaps he wasn't all cad.   
  
Melanie's words earlier and the promising he made to her kept his mind busy. He couldn't buy Ashley out of the Mill like he had planned. Neither could he sell it to him the man didn't have since even to ran a business. Beau was easier to think about, he would send the boy to college if he wanted to go and make sure he wanted for nothing.   
  
Hearing Pittypat start crying anew and only now noticing Ashley presence did Rhett realize is dear friend Melanie Wilkes had left the cruel world behind to go where she always belonged.   
  
*~*  
Rhett returned home telling Pittypat he would pick Wade up in the morning. The need to see Scarlett was overwhelming. To hold his hand on her round stomach feeling their baby kicking. Rhett had always did as he pleased never caring who got hurt along the way, the day he met Scarlett that all changed.   
  
He had never believed in love at first sight until that day, Rhett had tried to tell himself when he saw Scarlett walking up the stair case that it was just the hunt. Then when he overheard Scarlett declaring her love for Ashley his heart was sold.   
  
From that day on Scarlett O'Hara had brought him the greatest joy and miserly possible.   
  
Yet his love for her never died she was what he had builted his life around. If what Melly said was true then perhaps they could start anew. Put the pain behind them, Rhett had a feeling that what Scarlett was trying to do with him staying in her room now.   
  
As he enter their bedroom he saw his mother setting in her usually chair. She was reading that book Scarlett had giving up on a few weeks ago.   
  
"Mother" Rhett said as he rested his hands on the back of her chair.   
  
"Rhett" Miss Eleanor said then turned her head to look at him." I didn't hear you come in. I didn't expect you home so soon."   
  
Rhett knew that was his Mother's way of asking how Melanie was. This last month she had become friends with the late Mrs.Wilkes. "There wasn't a need to stay any longer." Rhett said.   
  
"The poor child she was an angel. Scarlett is surely going to miss her, "Miss Eleanor said remembering the first time she saw Melanie and how Scarlett's face it up. From the way Scarlett had taking the news Melanie was dying, she wasn't going to take the news very well. "If your tired Mother I can set with Scarlett." Rhett offer hoping his Mother would take him up on it.   
  
Miss Eleanor who most of the time could read her son like a book could tell he wanted time alone with his wife.   
  
"Yes I could use a nap before dinner." Eleanor said leaving her chair. "Are you're coming down for dinner or would you like a tray sent up for Scarlett and you? She asked as she stood before the door.   
  
"The tray. I'm afraid I wouldn't be very good company for you or Ella." Rhett said looking at Scarlett who was sleeping. Knowing when she woke he would have to inform her of Melanie's passing, Rhett felt his heart being pulled down reminding him of losing Bonnie all over again. As the door closed behind his Mother leaving him alone with Scarlett, Rhett remembered something her heard once. 'The good die young' and indeed they did both Bonnie and Melly would forever be young and beautiful in his mind.   
  
*~*  
  
Rhett had tried reading his mother's book but had come to the conclude Scarlett had been right it just didn't hold his attention. The first few chapters had tricked you into believing it was going to be a good book followed by boring chapters. Shaking his head Rhett put the book on Scarlett nightstand.   
  
"Rhett" Scarlett whispered with her eyes still closed.   
  
"I'm here Scarlett" He said as he walked to his side of there bed and climbed in.   
  
Opening her eyes this time Scarlett looked at the empty chair then turned her head to find Rhett next to her. She knew from the look upon his face Melly was gone.   
  
"Did you get to see her?" Rhett was blown away by her question. How did Scarlett know he had left to see Melly, Perhaps they were more alike then he knew?   
  
"Yes I did my Pet. She made me promise to take care of you, something she needed have worried about. "Rhett replied. Scarlett smiled a small almost pitiful smile, that was just like Melanie thinking of others to the very end.   
  
"I wish I could have told her goodbye. I'm so glad I told her how much I loved her." Scarlett said just letting her thoughts aloud. "Oh Rhett, What a stupid fool I was thinking I loved Ashley. Why I would have ran away with him before I married Frank if he would have just left Melly." Scarlett tearfully confessed.   
  
Rhett who had thought he heard all of Scarlett's secrets raised an eyebrow to this one. "Where did that idea come from Scarlett?" He asked seeing just how far she had taken her crush for Ashley,   
  
"I really can't remember now. Only that I was so depressed Rhett. It was around the time I needed the Three hundred for Tara's taxes." Scarlett paused getting her thoughts in order so she could truly answer Rhett's question. Rhett just looked at her there wasn't any sign he was angry.   
  
"I just wanted to run away from all my problems. Rhett you don't know how hard it was. Everything fell to my shoulders. I hated Melanie because she had what I always wanted." Scarlett stopped as guilt over her words came upon her. Rhett just listen knowing that was all he could do until Scarlett worked this out for herself.   
  
"It really wasn't Ashley so much as Melanie had the dream I wanted. A husband who loved her and who she loved in return. I just wanted someone to take me away at that point in time. And Ashley was there but of course he declined." Scarlett found she could still remember Ashley words about being a coward shaking her head she continues. "All I ever really wanted was someone to take me far away and spoil me so I never had to worry again." Scarlett finished hoping Rhett wouldn't judge her too harshly.   
  
Rhett had listened to Scarlett's every word and for once was relived to find she didn't have any hiding meanings behind them. Scarlett was just being honest. For that he never could get mad.   
  
"You want to hear something funny Scarlett?" Rhett asked laughing.   
  
Scarlett didn't understand why Rhett had changed the subject. Hadn't she just opened herself up to him?   
  
Rhett could see Scarlett didn't understand what his question could possible have to do with her earlier words. Decided to just tell her.   
  
"What's so funny my Pet is I have always wanted to spoil you. Just to take you far away from Mr. Wilkes and never let anyone ever hurt you, that's the reason I turned you down that day your came to me while I was in jail. I would have just ended up hurting you and that was something I, found I, couldn't make myself do." Rhett said opening up to Scarlett something he had never really done before.   
  
"It's a good thing you did turn me down. I don't know where we would be if you hadn't" Scarlett said happy to think of the past so she wouldn't have to think of the future without Melly in it. No it was easier to think of the past and it sadness she had learned to live with then the ones she still had to learn.   
  
Rhett sensed Scarlett didn't want the conversation to end asked a question that had burned in his mind still till this day. "Would you have really given yourself to me?"   
  
Scarlett turned her head and blushed a deep red at Rhett's question. "II would like to say 'No' truth be told it would have depended on you". Scarlett answered with her face still hid from Rhett.   
  
"Me" Rhett laughed. He couldn't wait to here Scarlett's thinking on this one.   
  
"Yes you Mr.Butler" Scarlett defended her earlier statement. "It all depended on how far you would have gone to get what you paid for."   
  
Rhett found himself laughing so hard tears came to his eyes. He had to admit it felt good to laugh again. Scarlett always could make him laugh, after getting his laughing under control Rhett found his voice.   
  
"In other words my dear Mrs. Butler if I would have been nagging you everyday your would have giving in?"   
  
Scarlett found herself smiling it had been so long since Rhett had been the man she married tonight it seemed they had gone back in time to when they were friends. There wasn't anything mean behind his words he was only teasing her that she could handle.   
  
"Yes Mr. Butler if you would have been nagging me everyday, I would have kept my part of the deal. Personal I'm glad you did turn me away. I don't think we would be here now if you hadn't" Scarlett stated as she felt the baby kick.   
  
Rhett pulled Scarlett into his arms then kissed her forehead. "I would like to think no matter what roads we might have taken they would always end together. Truth be told I don't think we would be here either if I had taken your offer." Rhett stopped almost as if he feared continuing.   
  
Scarlett's head was lying on Rhett's chest when she felt him tense up. "Please continue Mr. Butler" Scarlett said in her best imitation of Rhett's voice she could muster.   
  
This was rewarded with Rhett's laughter and another kiss to her forehead.   
  
"If you must know my dear. I was only going to say. That one of two things would have happened. Either you would have hated me and never wanted to see me again or you would have become my mistress." Rhett stopped waiting for Scarlett's temper at the word Mistress to appear.   
  
"It would have been the first one. After that I never could have looked at you without remembering my shame. Just another reason I'm glad that you acted like a gentleman once and turned me down." Scarlett said thinking perhaps this was the beginning of her and Rhett actually talking not yelling at each other or teasing.   
  
"So am I. Only if I had to do it over again I would have just proposed in that jail cell and gotten it done with." Rhett said smiling thinking about how awful he had felt after getting out to only discover Scarlett had remarried. That's why he had done the insane and proposed to a woman whose husband had just died. Rhett found he couldn't take the chance Scarlett would find someone new.   
  
Scarlett took in Rhett's words could they mean perhaps he care deeply for her as she did him? If she had learned this a year ago she would have made Rhett suffer. Now the thought of Rhett's love left her longing for it to be true.   
  
"Rhett today I thought my best friend had died. Only that's not true." Rhett's eyes widely at her words." I loved Melanie and I always will don't get me wrong there. But she never really knew me. I've always had to hide who I am from everyone even Mammy that is until I met you Rhett" pulling herself up so she could look into Rhett's eyes as she continue "I never have to worry that your think ill of me. And most of the time as much as I hate to admit we think alike. So you see my dear Mr.Butler you are my best friend."   
  
Rhett couldn't help but feel deeply honored by Scarlett's words. She consider him her best friend someone she could trust. Truth be told Rhett didn't feel he had a best friend. Those wasn't completely true the last few months before and after Bonnie's death Scarlett had been there for him listen to his stories or idea's. They had become friends again and for the first time Rhett hoped something more.   
  
"I'm truly honored my Pet." Rhett said in a sincere tone.   
  
Scarlett smiled then lower her head onto Rhett's chest again and mumbled "Rhett do you remember how we got on this subject?"   
  
"Not really Scarlett. But it was a welcome distraction." Rhett said as he remembered Melly's death.  
  
"Rhett I know there no way you would let me go to Melanie's funeral but perhaps after it's over you could come back and get me so I could say goodbye?' Scarlett asked.   
  
Rhett could hear in Scarlett's voice she was started to get tired. "It's depends on how your feeling as long as you feel well enough I will take you. Now I think it's time for another nap for you"   
  
Scarlett who was almost asleep already opened one eye and replied. "Only if you take a nap with me."   
  
Rhett nodded his head and closed his eyes knowing tomorrow would only bring sorrow.  
Tbc................... 


	8. Part 8

Part 8  
  
I always thought if Rhett was so close to Bonnie wouldn't he had been close to his step-childern as well. So that's how this part came into play. Hope you enjoy it only two parts to go after this one.  
  
Sw  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, Scarlett thought as Rhett helped her out of their carriage.   
Mrs.Wilkes funeral had been two hours before. As the couple made their way to the newest grave both stopped in front of a tiny grave that held their hearts.   
  
"Bonnie how we miss you" Scarlett whisper as Rhett took her hand into his bigger one." I bet Melanie and you are having as much fun now my darling." Scarlett forced the last words out as tears fell from her eyes. Being here now seeing the headstone that held her little girl's name finally brought reality crashing down around Scarlett.   
  
Bonnie was gone forever she only lived in memories now. There weren't going to be any beau's for her little Bonnie Blue. Scarlett had always wondered and thought one day she would get to see if Bonnie looked like she had at sixteen. Only that was never going to happen now. Why couldn't taking Pa the same way as Bonnie been enough? Why had her little girl had to leave she'd never know.   
  
Rhett who visited Bonnie's grave everyday just held his wife's hand and prayed that Scarlett was strong enough to face the pain. Giving time he was told it wouldn't hurt as much. Whoever come up with that surely hadn't sever felt the sting of death in their lives. It had been two months since Bonnie's death and the longing to hold her only grew.   
  
Perhaps in time Scarlett and he would train themselves not to think about Bonnie. But not thinking about her seemed so wrong. Rhett knew there would come a day far in the future when he wouldn't think of Bonnie. He also knew the guilt of the day after that would almost kill him.   
  
No matter what they wouldn't forget her, Rhett knew. And for the first time since Bonnie's death Rhett looked forward to the baby's birth. While the Baby could never take Bonnie's place he or she would have a place of it's own within his heart. That's what Bonnie would have wanted.   
  
Dragging Scarlett away from Bonnie's headstone, Rhett pulled her towards where Melanie was laded to rest. If he hadn't Scarlett would have been there all day crying. Something that he couldn't allow, she needed to be in bed sleeping.   
  
"Ssh, I know" Rhett said as they came to the spot where Melanie now laded. As tears ran down her sad face Rhett pulled her into his embrace. Scarlett wrapped her arms around Rhett and hang on for dear life. "I know" Rhett said once again.   
  
When Scarlett sobs ended she pulled away from Rhett and bent down on her knees which as big as she was hadn't been easy to do. "Melanie, I just wanted to let you know you're the bravest person I ever knew. I will miss your dearly. Take care of Bonnie for me." with those few simple words Scarlett with Rhett's help got up ready to return home to her waiting bed.   
  
*~*  
  
Scarlett closed her eyes as Miss Eleanor read aloud from that darn book. How anyone could enjoy it was beyond Scarlett's thoughts. Rhett had agree with her on that point both thought perhaps age had soften Miss Eleanor taste in books. Or perhaps only a lady or gentleman could enjoy that book.   
  
Scarlett heard Ella's little voice asking if Miss Eleanor would like to have tea with her. Scarlett couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. Bonnie death had left a hole in Ella's life one Scarlett knew couldn't be filled. Ella had thought of her little sister as he best friend the one person she would always have around.   
  
When Rhett had taken Bonnie for those three months Ella had been lost. Scarlett could still remember Ella's whole face breaking out in a smile with Bonnie's return.   
  
Ella had been glued to Wade side after Bonnie's death almost as if she feared she would lose him too if she didn't. Scarlett wished she could have tea party with Ella but Melly's death had taken Scarlett's strength with it. The pain over losing Melanie so close to Bonnie brought up that pain as well.   
  
"Ella, Mother" Scarlett heard Rhett's voice say in greeting to the two. "Uncle Rhett" Ella said joyfully.   
  
"What have you been up to Ella?" Rhett asked as he noticed Scarlett's closed eyes.   
  
"Not much Uncle Rhett. With Wade at Beau's I follow Mammy around." Ella said with a frown. Rhett felt guilty about that. Wade was only supposed to spend one night with Beau. But that night had turned into a week. Everytime he had tried to bring Wade home Beau would asked if Wade could stay one more day. This in turn caused Rhett to say yes.   
  
"I asked Grandmother Butler, to have tea with me. But she setting with Mother. Would you like to have tea with me Uncle Rhett?" Ella asked before Bonnie had died they would have tea together all the time.   
  
Rhett looked into Ella's eyes the child was lonely that shined clear. But Rhett knew he couldn't go into that playroom and seat where he had when Bonnie had been alive." I have a better idea. What do you say to us going to the Atlanta hotel and getting tea and cake maybe ice cream as well in the restaurant there?" Rhett asked smiling at his step-daughter.   
  
"That's sounds wonderful, Uncle Rhett." Ella said a adventure with her step-father she could tell Wade about brightened her spirit right up. This house was too big and lonely for Ella's taste.   
  
Miss Eleanor watched as her son and Ella left. It was good for the two to pick up where they had left off. Mammy had told her all about Rhett taking the girls around town are how he would just play with them for hours. So it was a good sign that Rhett was spending time with Ella again. Miss Eleanor also knew it would hurt both Ella and Rhett awfully hard these first few times out without Bonnie but as time would go on so would the pain.   
  
*~*  
  
Mrs. Merriwether was in shock at the sight before her. There in the Atlanta hotel restaurant was Ella Kennedy with her step-father Captain Butler, the child was laughing at something he had just said.  
  
Being the busybody that she was Mrs. Merriwether made her way over to their table. "Captain Butler, Miss Kennedy." She said smiling kindly at the pair. "I didn't expect to see you two here."  
  
Rhett smiled politely wishing Mrs. Merriwether would just leave. But knowing for Ella sake he had to be kind so he replied." Mrs.Merriwether won't you join us?"  
  
"Thank you kindly Captain Butler, but I'm waiting for a friend." Mrs.Merriwether replied then turned to Ella. "What have you been up to my dear child?"  
  
"I've been helping Grandmother Butler and Mammy take care of Mother." Ella said then took a bite of her ice cream.  
  
"How is Scarlett doing? The poor dear has lost so much in her condition." Rhett forced a smile to his face as he answered her question." Scarlett's been doing well for all she's been through. You should stop by the house sometime soon Mrs.Merriwether. I'm sure Scarlett and Mother would love to see you."  
  
Smiling politely she answered "Captain Butler, please tell your Mother and Scarlett, I will be stopping in to see them sometime this week. Now if your excuse me I see my friend. "with that said Mrs.Merriwether was gone.  
  
And Ella and Rhett could once again be themselves. "Uncle Rhett, do you think Mother will have a boy or girl?"  
  
Rhett who was looking over Ella's head to watch Mrs.Merriwether greeting her friend almost hadn't head Ella's question.  
"Either would be fine with me. But I know Scarlett is hoping for a boy."  
  
Rhett secretly hoped Scarlett got her wish. Having another daughter so soon after Bonnie would hurt too much.  
"I hope it's a boy too," Ella said as dreams of her unborn sibling danced in her head.  
  
"Why is that Ella?" Rhett asked curious to the child's line of thought. Ella's eyes grew big and her smile faded away. As a few minutes past and Ella hadn't answered his question Rhett thought she forgotten his question all together until Ella's baby voice said. "I want the baby to be a boy, because boys are stronger and don't get hurt much."  
  
Rhett looked into Ella's eyes and saw tears she was afraid if the baby turned out to be a girl something bad would happen. Rhett was close to tears himself, he had to say something that would cheer both of them up. Only there wasn't anything he could say that would. Instead Rhett knew if he and Ella didn't talk about Bonnie now they never would.  
  
"I miss her too, Ella" Rhett said this as Ella started to cry. "Come over here" Rhett said with open arms. It only took the child a moment before she was crying into her step-father's arms. "Why did she have to jump?" Ella cried into Rhett's shoulder.  
  
People were staring at them but Rhett didn't care he kept comforting Ella. "Because that was Bonnie's way. Remember the time I took you girls to the park and Bonnie chased the stray cat all over?" he asked as he brushed Ella's hair back.  
  
Ella pulled her head back and nodded her head. "I don't want another sister. That's why I want the baby to be a boy. No one can take Bonnie's place ever." she said then hugged Rhett.  
  
Rhett who felt the same way knew now hearing Ella stated his feelings aloud how unfair that would be to the baby if it were a girl. "Ella, no matter what no once can take Bonnie's place. But if the baby is a girl we" Rhett stopped as Ella pulled back and rubbed her eyes. "well we can't blame the baby because Bonnie isn't here. In fact it's our job to tell him or her all about Bonnie."  
  
Ella looked as much like Scarlett as she could ever Rhett thought as the child's mind was busy in thought." I could tell the baby all about the times Bonnie and me would hide from Mammy."  
  
"Yes that sounds like something that would be fun to hear about. I didn't know the two of you did that. So Ella tell me what did Mammy do to the two of you when you where caught?" Rhett asked as his heart and mind battled over this conversation taking place. On one hand it hurt like hell to set here with Ella on his lap talking about Bonnie. On the other hand Rhett knew Ella and himself both needed this. The last two months he had all but forgotten about poor Ella. Before it was always the three of them. Now it was just two but Rhett wasn't about to stop. Ella was like a daughter to him. When he had left with Bonnie both had missed Ella awful. Before leaving on that trip Rhett, had actually thought about taking Ella with them, but knew Scarlett would never allow that.  
  
"Mammy would yell at us and Bonnie would always say that we were only playing." Ella said now setting on Rhett's lap smiling. "Uncle Rhett can we go to the park?" she asked as thoughts of all the good times Bonnie and she had there.  
  
"If you want to. Now are you done with your ice cream?" Rhett asked faking a smile the park was going to be pure torture. Bonnie had always loved going there.  
  
Ella nodded her head yes then jumped off Rhett's lap. As she took her seat again Rhett waved their waiter over. "Maybe after the park we could go see Beau?" Ella asked as Rhett paid there check. Rhett smiled at Ella's words it was a well known fact Ella had a crush on Beau Wilkes. Rhett only hoped things between the two children went better then their parents.  
  
"We should stop by Pittypat's first and see if Wade and Beau will join us at the park." Rhett was saying as they departed the hotel.  
  
Shaking her head in agreement Ella stopped in her tracks as she saw a woman smiling before them. " Rhett" the woman said "who's this?" she asked looking to Ella.  
  
"Mrs. Watling this is my step-daughter Ella Kennedy." Rhett said looking Belle in the eyes." Ella this is Mrs. Watling an old friend of mine."  
  
Ella smiled politely at Belle, something about the woman, Ella didn't like what it was the child couldn't pinpoint.  
  
"I was saddened to hear of your daughter's death Rhett." Belle said with a tone of sadness in her voice.  
  
When Belle had heard the news she had expected Rhett to coming crawling to her door drunk and needing comfort. That never happened his wife being pregnant had bounded him to her. The talk of the town before Rhett's return some five months ago was that Mrs. Butler was rumored be carrying Ashley Wilkes child.  
  
With Rhett's return Belle had hoped the rumor to be true knowing if it was Rhett would come to her telling her everything.  
  
Only that never happened Mrs. Butler was indeed pregnant but Rhett never got once during the last four months had visited her not even to play cards.  
  
Some had said Rhett was standing by Scarlett to save face. Belle knew other wise. If that unborn child wasn't his he would have picked Bonnie up and left again and never looked back. Rhett Butler was no ones fool. Of course there also happen to be the fact Mrs. Watling knew that before Rhett had left those three months something had happened between Rhett and his wife. Something that had scared Rhett enough to spend three days laying in her bed yelling every time anyone tried to come in. He wanted to be alone and Belle had granted his wish.  
  
Bonnie's death, Belle was sure had destroyed Rhett's world. She was all he ever talked about looking to Ella, Belle also remember Rhett mention her name allot as well.  
  
"That's kind of you to say Mrs.Watling." Rhett said taking Ella's hand. "I'm afraid we must be going now I promised Ella I would take her to the park."  
  
Belle silently watched step-father and daughter walk away. A smile appeared on her face she had lost Rhett. Scarlett had finally broken whatever wall that had stood in their way. As much as Mrs. Watling would miss Rhett she was glad he would have some happiness in his life. The day Rhett had met Scarlett O'Hara was the day Belle had lost Rhett forever.  
Tbc...... 


	9. Part 9

Part 9 The Birth  
One part to go after this. Yes, in this part Scarlett and Rhett have their baby. Thanks for the replies.  
And I hope everyone is enjoying this story.  
Sw  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Two months didn't pass by slow when one was on bedrest. Everyday the same things happened. Rhett was the first and last person, Scarlett saw. In the morning he would rub her sore shoulders and back. At night he would rub her feet and legs. After he left for the Bank, Mammy would bring in her breakfast tray and then help Scarlett into her bath.   
  
Miss Eleanor would then come in and bring a book to read to Scarlett. After what seemed forever to Scarlett lunch would be brought up. Followed by the only part of the day she looked forward to. Rhett had argue and won with Mammy, and his Mother that Scarlett be allow out of her room for a few hours.   
  
Scarlett cherished those few hours of escape. When Wade, and Ella, were home on the weekends she would spend it with them. On the weekdays Scarlett would either take a walk in their garden or do the store's books which Rhett would bring home for her.   
  
Then it was back to bed where Miss Eleanor would always tell Scarlett how she should take it easy. If Scarlett didn't love her mother in law like she did she would have told her what she could do with herself. After all she spent 21 hours a day in bed ' I do need to move around some' Scarlett thought. Scarlett couldn't wait for the baby to be born. If she hadn't wanted this child so much she probable wouldn't have been as nice as she had been these last few months.   
  
*~*  
  
Scarlett opened her eyes and saw Rhett once again as she yawned, she felt deep pain hit her. Having gone through labor three times before Scarlett knew exactly what was happening. After months of waiting she was finally going to have her little baby boy.   
  
"Rhett wake up" Scarlett barely got out as another joint of pain hit her.   
  
Rhett's eyes rested on Scarlett, he didn't have to ask what was wrong her eyes betrayed the pain she was going through. Moving faster then Rhett thought possible he was out of the bed and had his robe on. "I'll tell Prissy to get the Doctor" Rhett said as he opened the door.   
  
Before heading down stairs in search of Prissy. Rhett knocked on his mother's door. Getting no reply he knocked again this time he heard her sleep filled voice asked who was there? Opening the door slowly Rhett answered "Mother, Scarlett's in labor. I'm going to tell Mammy and send Prissy for the doctor. Could you seat with Scarlett until I return?"   
  
"Of course" Miss Eleanor said as she reached for her robe. Rhett nodded his head then was gone he still had to find Mammy and Prissy.   
  
*~*  
  
"Scarlett are the pains getting closer together?" Miss Eleanor asked as she watched her daughter in law cry out in pain once more. Mammy who had just entered the room said "Don't ya worry you self Miss Eleanor, my lamb has hem real fast. It won't be long now"   
  
As the pain left Scarlett she smiled at seeing the always proper Lady that was Mrs. Butler in her robe. Mammy like always was fully dressed. Scarlett sometimes believed she never took her clothes off. A giggle escaped her lips as a picture of Mammy sleeping in her dress filled Scarlett's mind.   
  
"What's so funny Miss Scarlett?" Mammy asked having a feeling it had something to do with her.   
  
"Nothing" Scarlett lied getting some of her strength back she smiled up at Mammy.   
  
"Rest child the Doctor will be here soon" Miss Eleanor said worried about how fast this was going.   
  
"Where's Rhett?" Scarlett asked closing her eyes, trying to take a breather.   
  
"Right here" Rhett said from the door way. Both his Mother, and Mammy, looked at him. It wasn't fitting for the father to be to be present when the child came. Rhett could have cared less. Scarlett was asking for him she was in allot of pain. Pain he had help cause if something went wrong he would never forgive himself.   
  
"Rhett" Scarlett said smiling happily until another pain hit. Rhett heard Scarlett's cry of pain and ran to her side. "Are you alright?" he asked breathless.   
  
"Don't ya worry you self, Mister Rhett this normal" Mammy said then looked at Miss Eleanor both knew Rhett was afraid something was going to happen and he would lose Scarlett and the Baby.   
  
"I'm fine" Scarlett stated as she tried to smile at Rhett. Seeing how weak Scarlett was Rhett set himself n the chair next to the bed. He wasn't leaving until Dr. Meade forced him out that door if then. Rhett picked up Scarlett's hand and loving kissed it.   
  
"Rhett dear, I don't think holding Scarlett's hand is such a good idea." Miss Eleanor said trying to warn her son. As she remember her three labors.   
  
Before Rhett could respond to his mother's statement he learned why it was indeed a bad idea to hold ones pregnant wife's hand while she was in labor.   
  
Rhett barley kept the scream he felt in his throat from coming out as Scarlett's hand tighten its death grip on his. Tears came to his eyes seconds before Scarlett released his hand. The second it was free Rhett pulled it back moving every finger checking to see if they were broke.   
  
Scarlett saw this and started crying. "I'm sorry Rhett, I didn't break your hand did I?" she asked.   
  
Rhett felt guilty here he was worried about his hand that wasn't broken but did hurt awful when Scarlett was going through allot more pain." It's fine my pet." Rhett said showing her his hand and fingers moving.   
  
"You musted give me your hand again; I might break it next time." Scarlett said fighting the weak feeling that was over taking her.   
  
Miss Eleanor saw this and took a cool rag and patted Scarlett's forehead with it. The dear child was going to have this baby soon. Now if only the Doctor would arrive and kick Rhett out.   
  
Mammy was thinking the same when she remember the children Ella, and Wade, didn't know what was happening. Well as soon as Mister Rhett was sent out she would be sure to tell him to inform the children.   
  
Scarlett who closed her eyes for a moment was thinking how wonderful Rhett was being. He hadn't said a word about her hurting him; he only didn't want her to worry about him. He could be so sweet at times. As she felt another wave of pain hit her, Scarlett's eyes opened the one person she saw was Rhett and all the earlier thoughts of sweetness disappeared. "I hate you. This is your entire fault."   
  
Rhett was taken back but Scarlett words and the hatred burning in her eyes. "I told you I didn't want anymore children. But no the high and mighty Rhett Butler wouldn't take no for an answer." Scarlett yelled out wanting to hurt Rhett as much as she was hurting.   
  
Miss Eleanor could see her son's face go white." Rhett pay her no mind. Sometimes during labor women say things they don't mean." looking to Mammy for help Miss Eleanor pray she would have something to add to help. "Mister Rhett you lucky Miss Scarlett itn't threaten to kill ya. When Miss Ella was born she yelled at the top of her lungs she was gonna kill Mr. Kennedy if he ever touched her again." Mammy said hoping Scarlett wouldn't threat Rhett's life next time her pains came.   
  
"That's why husbands aren't allow in the room when the baby is being born dear, " Mrs.Butler said feeling much better knowing Scarlett yelled out like this every time she had a baby.   
  
"Did she threaten to kill me when Bonnie, was born?" Rhett asked in a whisper, Scarlett was trying to sleep now.   
  
Mammy to a moment to think before answering "Not that I remember. My lamb did say she hate ya though."   
  
Rhett smiled warmly at Mammy. So what Scarlett had just yelled out was normal. That took some of the string out of those words. Then of course that hadn't been the first time she had utter those words ' I hate you' No Scarlett had said those many times before. The only reason it hurt now was because in the last six months Scarlett and he had gotten closer. So close at times he felt Scarlett, loved him almost as much as he loved her.   
  
"Captain Butler, what are you doing in here?" Dr.Meade asked as he walked into Scarlett's room. He hadn't expected this when Bonnie had been born Captain Butler had waited outside not in the room with his wife.   
  
Rhett turned torn between staying and knowing everyone wanted him out. Why in the world he couldn't stay and watch his child be born Rhett didn't know? After all had helped make the child.   
  
"I was just waiting for you to get here, Doctor. "Rhett said then stood up he leaned over Scarlett and quickly kissed her forehead. Opening her eyes Scarlett smiled up at him." I have to go now Scarlett, Dr. Meade here he'll take good care of you."   
  
Scarlett watched as Rhett walked over to their bedroom door. Calling out after him "Rhett" he turned and give her his famous half frown. Scarlett felt the pains coming again and yelled out before they over took her once more "I love you"   
  
Before Rhett could reply he was being pushed out the door by Mammy who had a smile wider then the Mississippi river on her face." Now Mister Rhett, don't ya getting all mad at me. But if hadn't push ya you never leave. The children don't know yet about the baby coming why don't ya go tell them?"   
  
Rhett who was on cloud nine nodded his head and decided to follow Mammy's orders. Scarlett had spoken the three little words he had thought he would die before hearing. Thinking she loved him was one thing which had made very happy. Knowing Scarlett did after all this time left him feeling everything was finally right. Rhett could now spoil Scarlett as he always wanted to do without fear of her learning he loved her.   
  
Rhett shook his head as he headed to the children's rooms. If only he had gotten the chance to tell Scarlett how much he loved her. That was going to have to wait now until after the baby was born.   
  
*~*  
  
An hour later Wade, Ella, and Rhett, were in the setting room waiting for word on Scarlett. Wade couldn't help but remember when Bonnie had been born. This was so different that day. Aunt Melly had still been alive then. The house had a feel of busyness to it. Today perhaps because he was older Wade felt things would turn out fine. They had to in the last six months they had already lost too much. It was time to gain.   
  
"Uncle Rhett, do you think Mother had the baby yet?" Ella asked as she started biting her finger nails. Rhett who was worried sick couldn't help but smile at Ella. "I don't think she has yet. You better stop that" Rhett said pointing towards her mouth." If Mammy sees you doing that it won't be pretty."   
  
Ella listens to her Uncle Rhett words, and pulled her hand back. "Don't worry Ella this is how it goes. In a few hours maybe sooner or longer, Mammy or Grandmother Butler will come down and tell us Mother has had the baby." Wade said smiling and trying act like a big brother should. "Then after that if Mother feels well enough we get to see her for a few minutes. If not we have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully we'll get to see the new baby." Wade informed his sister recalling all of this from Bonnie's birth.   
  
Rhett smiled as he listens to Wade's speech. The boy had a few things wrong but for the must had gotten it right. Rhett realized Wade was growing up before his very eyes to become a gentleman. The young man before him made him proud. If this baby turned out to be a boy, he could only hope it he would turn out as well as Wade.   
  
"Uncle Rhett" This time it was Wade calling him. "Yes, Wade" He replied.   
  
"Have you and Mother picked out names for the baby?" Wade asked he had a gut feeling his mother already had a name picked.   
  
"Yes, your Mother and I picked two names one for a boy the another for a girl." Rhett said smiling. Scarlett had brought up both names they had decided upon. Rhett was just glad to have a say this time and he actually liked both names very much.   
  
"So?" Wade asked as he looked from Rhett to a giggling Ella. "Uncle Rhett won't tell you anymore then Mother would Wade. Your know what she said you have to wait to find out."   
  
Rhett chuckle to himself perhaps he had rubbed off on Wade some. No gentleman would have tried to trick an answer out of another like that. "Thank you Ella" Rhett said as he bow his head to her.   
  
"I don't understand why Mother won't tell us they names she picked." Wade stated feeling defeated. What could it hurt for them to know the names?   
  
Rhett saw this greatly upset Wade." I asked Scarlett that question and do you know what she told me?" Rhett asked looking from Wade to Ella. "What?" Both asked.   
  
"Scarlett told me since the Baby is going to be a boy, she wanted something to be a surprise for everyone so she's holding back the name." Rhett said trying not to laugh, when Scarlett had stated her reason for keeping the names secret he had laughed in her face. Which had upset her, and she wouldn't talk to him for the rest of that night.  
  
Trying to change Scarlett's mind on anything was difficult once she had it set. Her being pregnant with mood swings only added to that. So Rhett gave in without a fight.  
  
"Can't you give us a hint?" Ella begged as she climbed into Rhett's lap." Yeah Uncle Rhett just a hint." Wade joined in smiling and looking exactly like Charles Hamilton had the one and only time Rhett had saw him look.  
  
Shaking his head Rhett replied "No, I promised your Mother."  
  
Both children looked at each other then asked "Can we guess?"  
  
Rhett laughed at the two both seemed took after their Mother with never giving up until they got what they wanted." You can guess but, I'm not telling if you've got it right or not." Rhett stated in-between laughs.  
  
"If it's a girl are you going to name her after Aunt Melly?" Wade asked. Sure he had picked the name his Mother would have. Rhett didn't say a word, Wade was a bright boy and had guessed correct. Then again, Melanie had been Scarlett's best friend so it wasn't too far to reach in picking that name.  
  
Ella knew from her Uncle Rhett's eyes, Wade had picked the right name. Now she had to do the same with a boy's name. But what name would her Mother like it could be any name. Well they were going to name a girl Baby Melanie so perhaps they would name her baby brother after someone too. Ella could feel Wade and Uncle Rhett's eyes on her. She had to come up with a name. "Are you going to name the Baby after Uncle Ashley?"  
  
Rhett's smile faded and before he could stop himself he had uttered "Good God No, I would never name my son Ashley Butler." Rhett regretted how anger filled his voice sounded the second Ella's eyes teared up. It wasn't the child's fault that he hated Ashley Wilkes.  
  
"Ella, I'm sorry you just surprised me. It never occur to me or Scarlett, to think of naming the Baby after Mr.Wilkes." Rhett said smiling trying to stop Ella from crying.  
  
Wade who had always felt that his Uncle's Rhett and Ashley didn't like each other jumped in to help his step-father. "Don't start crying Ella because you picked the wrong name."  
  
Ella took her brothers words to heart and pushed the means one Uncle Rhett said away. After all he was just worried about Mother and the baby he didn't know what he was saying.  
  
Rhett lipped a 'Thank You' to Wade who smiled in return.  
  
"Mister Rhett" Mammy yelled as she walked down the stairs. She had a tired look to her. "The Baby done come" Mammy said as she entered the setting room.  
  
Rhett, Wade, and Ella, all ran as fast as there legs would carry them pass Mammy and up the stairs. Rhett was faster than the two children reaching Scarlett's room first. Before entering he turned and said "Wade, Ella I'll go in and see how your Mother's doing. If's she's to tired for company I'll bring the Baby out here for you two to see."  
  
Rhett slowly opened Scarlett's door. Than realized he hadn't giving Mammy time to tell him if the Baby was indeed a boy or not. "Captain Butler" Dr. Meade said. Rhett nodded his head all he wanted now was to see Scarlett and the Baby.  
  
Miss Eleanor who was still in her robe saw this and decided to get the Doctor's attention."Dr. Meade it's been so long still I had Rosemary, could you remind me again what Scarlett can and can not do?"  
  
Dr. Meade smiled he also could see that Mr. and Mrs. Butler wanted to be alone. "Of course. I'll be in the study down stairs waiting for you." He said the latter so Miss Eleanor would have time to change.  
  
Rhett barley heard his Mother or Doctor Meade say their goodbyes. He was standing over Scarlett looking at the sight of Mother and child. Scarlett's eyes told of happiness he had never seen before. "Did you get your wish my dear?" Rhett asked never taking his eyes off Scarlett.  
  
"Didn't Mammy tell you Rhett?" Scarlett asked as she held her small wonder tighter never wanting to let go.  
  
"We didn't give her a chance." Rhett admitted trying to get a better look at the Baby. "Could I hold?" Rhett asked pointing to their child.  
  
"Alright" Scarlett begrudging said as she held her baby up for Rhett." But Gerald, just fell to sleep, Rhett so don't wake him. He's had a busy day." a happy Scarlett beamed.  
  
"So you were right" Rhett said smiling then he gently took his son from Scarlett. Looking into the baby's sleeping face Rhett felt like he was looking into a mirror. Gerald had his same tan skin and jet black hair.  
  
Giggling Scarlett, just took in the sight of father and son. "What's so funny my pet?" Rhett asked still looking at Gerald.  
  
"You are, I wish you could have seen your face when you laid eyes on your son sir." Scarlett said yawning having Gerald had wore her out. "Well it's not everyday a man gets to meet his first born son is it? And one that looks so much like him" Rhett said playfully turning serious he added. "You've done a wonderful job Scarlett, he's perfect."  
  
"Wait until you see his eyes, Rhett their Bonnie's hope they stay that color." Scarlett said remembering Bonnie's blue eyes. Rhett was about to agree with Scarlett when Gerald, opened his eyes as if to show his Father, his Mother's words were true. His blue eyes shined clear they were the same deep blue his big sister Bonnie had, had.  
  
"Hello, Gerald Butler. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm your Father, Rhett Butler but you can call me Daddy, or Father when you get older." Scarlett hearing this couldn't help but laugh she laughed so hard tears came to her eyes.  
  
"Scarlett" Rhett said turning to look at his wife. "Can't you see we're trying to have our first Father, Son, talk?" Scarlett who had been fighting back her giggles through Rhett's whole speech let them out. Soon Rhett found himself joining in Scarlett's joy filled laughter.  
  
When Scarlett finally calm down she said in a playful tone. "Seeing as Gerald is our son Rhett. I have a feeling you're going to have lots more Father, Son, talks ahead." Rhett's eyebrow when up if Gerald turned out to be half the trouble he and Scarlett had been their son would keep them on their toes.  
  
"Scarlett are you up for visitors?" Rhett asked as his tiny son wrapped his hand around Rhett's finger. "Depends on who the visitors are?" Scarlett asked not wanting to see any of the old cats today.  
  
"Wade, and Ella, are waiting outside your door. Up to seeing them?" Scarlett yawned again as Rhett asked her about her older children. "Of course, but only for a few minutes. I can't wait to see Wade's face when he hears Gerald's name, he loved Pa so, Rhett."  
  
Rhett walked over to the door while carrying his son in one arm. But stopped before opening it as Scarlett's earlier words replayed into Rhett's mind. Walking back quickly to Scarlett's bedside Rhett smiled then lead forward kissed his bewilder wife's head then whispered into her ear sweetly. "I love you Scarlett always have always will."  
  
Smiling back at Rhett, Scarlett replied. "Just remember I said it first."  
  
Rhett who was laughing at Scarlett's childish behavior decided to join in.  
"That's not true my love. I remember clearly stating my love for you many different times before today."  
  
"Perhaps I have a poor memory and just need reminding, but I don't recall you ever saying you loved me before Rhett." Scarlett said in jest.  
  
"My Pet, I'm holding the proof of one of those times in my arms." Rhett said holding, Gerald up so Scarlett could see their wide awake son. If Scarlett didn't know any better she would have swear Gerald was smiling at her.  
  
Blushing to the roots of her hair Scarlett stated "Well aren't you going to let the children in Rhett?" Rhett chuckle and whisper to his son. "First lesson I'm going to teach you son is always know when to obey your wife." With that Rhett started his walk back to Scarlett's door.  
Tbc............ 


	10. Part 10 The End

The End is near here is the last part of To Love Again. I wrote this story over a year ago it was my first Gwtw fic. And I must say that it was one of the best I've wrote so far. Or at least I believe it to be. Of course the only thing I dislike about the story is I was following both Movie and Book during this story. I only did this because I didn't have the Book at the time. But if I had then I wouldn't have wrote this story so I guess it was better that I didn't.   
  
Thanks to everyone who has replied to this story here and before when I first posted this. I hope that everyone who has read this was either smiling at how cute of the story was or had tears in their eyes as they shared Rhett and Scarlett pain of losing their daughter and best friend.   
  
Well that's enough from me here is the rest of To Love Again.  
Sw  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*  
Scarlett knew Mrs. Meade, and Mrs. Merriwether, were in her setting room with her mother-in-law. The old busybodies just were dying to see the newest Butler. In a few minutes they would be up to see her and Gerald. One good thing about being on bed rest Scarlett, thought she could fake being tired in order to get rid of the 'old cats'.   
  
Gerald who was sound asleep in Scarlett's arms moved his lips dreaming of eating no less Scarlett thought smiling. Scarlett found she never tired of looking at Gerald. It was like he was he first born child. This was the way she should have acted when Wade, Ella and Bonnie, had been born. Scarlett clearly remembered this was the way Rhett had acted when Bonnie was a new born. The simply way Gerald, would discover his hands or feet amazed Scarlett greatly.   
  
Rhett of course was no different he loved holding and watching Gerald as much as she did. Anytime Rhett was home, he was laying next to her in bed. They would pass Gerald between each other. It was hard to believe five days ago Gerald hadn't been part of their lives.   
  
Harder yet, was when Wade, and Ella, would come into Scarlett's room to play with their baby brother. It was than Scarlett would notice Bonnie's absence. She should have been here, her blue eyes looking into those of her baby brother's. Bonnie had been a mini her, just as headstrong, and stubborn. Looking back now Scarlett would forever remember her daughter on her pony Mr. Butler waving and, calling for her to watch her take the next jump.   
  
Tears again it seemed as if Bonnie and tears went together anymore. That wasn't fair to Bonnie; she never liked to see anyone cry. Her little soft curlys bouncing around as she ran up the stairs the day Rhett and she returned Scarlett would always remember that as well. Bonnie seemed now like an angel to Scarlett who for a short while they were granted to have in their lives.   
  
Had her mother Ellen O'Hara felt the same way about her three sons she lost as Scarlett felt now? Scarlett had to admit holding Gerald did ease the pain of losing Bonnie but it never took it away. For unlike Scarlett's brothers, Bonnie had lived for five years. Scarlett, and Rhett, along with everyone else who knew Bonnie had to deal with the loss of her smiles, giggles and just her presence it's self. That loss was a giant hole in the Butler house.   
  
Now that Scarlett wasn't worried about hurting Gerald, with her grieve it was time to let it out, only Scarlett let out a moan as she heard Miss Eleanor and the old cats as there voices carried down the hall. Scarlett's plan for a good cry would have to wait until later.   
  
*~*  
"Gerald found his hand last night, and soon after it went straight into his mouth." Rhett said smiling as he stood before Bonnie's grave. He like always had visited here everyday. But only found this last week a few moments time each day. Rhett hadn't forgotten about Bonnie, no if anything spending all his time with Scarlett, and Gerald, made him miss her more.   
  
Being around Gerald filled a void in his heart Bonnie's death caused. When his son would open his eyes, Bonnie's eyes the world seemed almost right again.   
  
While Rhett knew Scarlett had wanted Gerald for the beginning to see her show, love and, affection to their baby son amazed him. Scarlett had never been one to like babies not even her own. Now you couldn't pry Gerald from her arms. Rhett smiled to himself as he pictured Mrs. Merriwether, and Mrs. Meade, standing by Scarlett bedside wanting to hold his little pirate. Scarlett would smile and hold Gerald up, but she wouldn't allow him to be touched. The only person Scarlett shared, Gerald with was him, and that was only because he was the father, and wouldn't have it any other way.   
  
"Bonnie, I wish you could see your Mother now. She won't let Mammy near Gerald unless it's to give him a bath or change his clothes. And you Grandmother fights Mammy to do half of those things." Rhett said, with laughter in his voice.   
"As soon as your Mother, gets off bed rest I pity poor, Mammy she won't get not time with Gerald at all." Rhett said looking at the headstone that held his daughter's name.   
  
The first time Rhett had come here after Gerald birth t had been difficult. Rhett had prided himself on the fact he always told Bonnie everything he would have if she had been alive. Sometimes he actually believed she could hear his words and smiled down upon him. Before Bonnie's death, Rhett hadn't believed in heaven or hell after he knew there had to be a heaven because that's where Bonnie was. But that day as he stood before her grave and told her about her brother's birth Rhett understood tat he sounded happy. He shouldn't though here he was at his daughter's grave sounding happy that was cruel.   
  
Only it wasn't for at that second he remember Bonnie's smiles as she asked when the baby would come. Bonnie would want to know these things, so with that in mind Rhett would come everyday and tell Bonnie tales of her baby brother.   
  
"I miss you, Bonnie." Rhett said as he ran his fingers over his daughter's name. "So does your Mother" Rhett found his eyes full of tears he wouldn't cry anymore. Bonnie wouldn't want that." Ella and I went to the park yesterday. We walked your kitty cat around. Ella had named her Blue those two have become best friends." Rhett stopped trying to think of something to mention about Wade.   
"Wade, is already talking about all the things his going to teach Gerald, when he gets older."   
  
Rhett turned as he heard footsteps behind him. Standing there was Ashley Wilkes the man had a lost bewildered look to him. His eyes held nothing but sadness in them.   
Rhett at first held his tongues not sure if Mr. Wilkes wanted company are not?   
  
"Captain Butler" Ashley said as he came to stand beside him. He had been surprised to see Rhett here. Ashley had thought Rhett would be home with Scarlett and their new baby.   
  
"Mr. Wilkes" Rhett replied kindly. Since Gerald's birth, Rhett found his jealous over Ashley all but disappear replaced with pity for the gentleman who had lost his whole world for the second time. The first had been when the war ended. Of course his promised to Melanie always played on his mind as well.   
  
"I didn't expect to see you here Captain Butler, I thought you would be home with your new born son." Ashley said trying not to let the sight of Rhett standing before his daughter's grave bring tears to his eyes, gentlemen didn't cry.   
  
Rhett turned to look at Ashley the man was broken it was clear to see and hear in his voice." I would there now but Mrs. Merriwether and Mrs. Meade or paying Scarlett and my Mother a visit. Both I'm sure want to see Gerald for themselves."   
  
Ashley smiled and it had warmth behind it he hadn't felt in many months. "Gerald Butler that's a fine name. I'm sorry I haven't called on your house to congratulate you on your first born son." Ashley said remember Beau's words earlier that morning about how the baby looked just like Rhett. "But I don't think it would be very good for Scarlett to see me like this...After everything you both been through you deserve this happiness....Not some half crazy man around scaring the baby."   
  
Rhett nodded his head not knowing how to reply to Ashley words. Deciding the best thing to do was change the subject Rhett asked "How is the Mill doing?"   
  
"It's doing well" Ashley answered hoping his words were true he hadn't been to the mill all week, after hearing the news of Gerald's birth. It brought up all the memories of Melanie wanting another baby so badly it cost her, her life.   
  
"Captain Butler, are you still planning on taking Scarlett on that trip to Paris?" Ashley asked remembering how Melanie had thought it had been a wonderful idea.' Scarlett needed to get away go someplace where she could forget all the pain.' had been Melanie exactly words.   
  
Rhett hadn't forgotten his promise to Scarlett. Only new he wasn't sure if Scarlett wanted to go or not. She hadn't mention Paris since Melly died. But now that Gerald was around Scarlett beamed happiness perhaps she didn't need the promise of Paris any longer to cheer her up?   
  
"If Scarlett still wants to go. Yes."   
  
Ashley looked at Rhett and saw the man who Melanie always had. Next to him stood a gentleman even if he didn't want to be one Rhett Butler was one to the truest forum. If he was your friend there wasn't anything he wouldn't do for you, you need only asked. Mr. Wilkes had never before been able to see what Scarlett saw in her husband until now. Captain Butler had spoiled Scarlett rotten. If she wanted anything all she had to do was ask and Rhett would more heaven and earth to get it for her.   
  
"I must be going Captain Butler, India and Aunt Pittypat or probable holding lunch for me." With the tip of his head Ashley was gone leaving Rhett alone wondering if their conversation was that start of a new found friendship?   
*~*  
Mammy had just giving Gerald his bath and Scarlett kissed his forehead. Gerald's little hand grabbed a lock of Scarlett's hair and he merrily began pulling it. Scarlett who if anyone dare had done such a thing to her other then Gerald would have slapped them silly just laughed at her small son.   
  
Mammy just shook her head and smiled at Scarlett it id her old heart good to see her lamb happy again. Whatever power Gerald held over Scarlett, Mammy hoped it never faded. From the moment Scarlett learned of his coming, she had changed and for the better. The only down side to this was Scarlett wouldn't let Gerald out of her sight for a second. Remembering Wade, and Ella, were getting ready for dinner Mammy headed for the door, Scarlett was going to need her dinner tray sent up.   
  
"Alone at last" Scarlett whispered into Gerald's little face as she pulled her hair out of Gerald's hand. "Between Mammy and or company this afternoon I thought they never leave." Why people couldn't take her hints about leaving her alone with Gerald she'd never know?   
  
"What did you think of Mrs. Merriwether? Before I married your father she tried to talk me out of it....I almost laughed out loud when she was telling your Grandmother what a fine gentleman your father is." Scarlett said not even trying to stop the giggles from reaching her lips. Gerald smiled back at his mother.   
  
"Fine gentleman... Oh what a hypocrite that old bag of wind is." Scarlett said as she lovingly hugged her baby. While most women wouldn't dare say things like she just had in front of a child. Scarlett felt Gerald deserved to hear the truth that and he is after all five days old he wasn't going to tell anyone.   
  
"Did you see Mrs. Meade's eyes go wide the moment she saw you?" Scarlett asked Gerald as if he could answer her. "She's another old bag. Believing all of India's lies. Speaking of India Wilkes that's one person who's never allowed in this house." Gerald being anew born needing his sleep started to close his eyes as Scarlett finished her tantrum. "Now who am I going to talk too?" Scarlett asked her now sleeping son.   
  
"You can always talk to me." Rhett said slowly walking towards mother and son. Having heard their whole conversation Rhett couldn't help but have a smile of amusement on his face. Scarlett had never told him about Mrs. Merriwether attempted at stopping their marriage.   
  
"How long were you at the door, Mr. Butler?" Scarlett asked she was on to her husband. There was nothing Rhett loved more than to eavesdrop on her. "Not long" Rhett replied as he took his usually spot of the bed next to Scarlett.   
  
"I agree with you on Miss Wilkes. I don't want her setting feet in this house again either." Rhett said holding his arms out. Scarlett who hadn't decided if she was anger at Rhett or not gently handed the sleeping Gerald into his father's waiting arms.   
  
"How was your day Mrs. Butler?" Rhett asked smiling down at his son. It was ashamed Rhett thought he wasn't able to get home sooner. If only he hadn't stopped off at the bank. Being got for the last week had left allot of paper work that needed his attention. Rhett knew the next time Gerald woke up it would be for food. So he was content just holding his sleeping son.   
  
Scarlett watched Rhett kiss Gerald forehead mischief played across her face.   
"Don't play dumb with me Rhett. I know you were eavesdropping on Gerald and me." Rhett turned and looked at Scarlett giving her his half frown then broke down and Scarlett heard his laughter.   
  
"You've caught me my pet, what is my punishment for such as my crime?" When Scarlett didn't answer right away Rhett chuckle and moved Gerald to his right arm as he then grabbed Scarlett with his left.   
  
Resting her head on his chest Scarlett sighed. Sometimes the slightest touch of his hand burned Scarlett with passion. A passion she couldn't restrain and never had before Rhett awoke it within her. "If this is to be my punishment I must eavesdrop on you more often my love." Rhett said his chin setting on her head.   
  
Scarlett lifted her head to look into Rhett's eyes." If that's the way you want it, you know Rhett two can play at that game?""   
  
Rhett's laughter filled their bedroom and Gerald stirred in his father's arm." Shhh...And less you want to wake Gerald up" Scarlett whispered with a finger over her lips. "If I did?" Rhett asked looking into his son's still closed eyes.   
  
"Then by all means keep laughing. Only when Gerald wakes again he's going to want fed. So you won't get to hold him." Scarlett stated lowering her head once more onto Rhett's chest.   
  
Rhett looked from Scarlett's head to Gerald in his arms. At this quiet second he had both people he loved most in the world in his arms. Not wanting this moment to end he sighed and enjoyed the feeling of Scarlett's arm wrap around his waist. "Since you caught me Mrs. Butler, would you mind telling me why you never mentioned your conversation with Mrs. Merriwether to me?"   
  
Scarlett bit her lower lip as the answer came to her mind. It had been another lifetime ago now. She had been marrying Rhett for his money. Only that never had felt right looking back now Scarlett knew it wasn't. When Rhett had asked her to marry him, she had refused and had no mind to change her answer. When he kissed her then, demanded her to say 'Yes', something inside made her whisper "yes". Looking back Scarlett knew, now why she had agreed to marry Rhett. She had been in love with him almost from the moment she laid eyes on him.   
  
Rhett being a cad made it impossible for her to admit those feelings even to herself. While she had never been a Lady and never would. Scarlett had been brought up to always believe she would marry and only love a gentleman. So she had called her undying love, fondness and real fondness, undying love. Thank the Lord she had realized her mistake before it was to late.   
  
"I'm not sure why I never told you Rhett. I guess after Mrs. Merriwether stormed away it never crossed my mind until today." Scarlett said truthfully. A smile on her lips as the older woman's face filled with fury appears in her head.   
  
"I'm shocked Scarlett, I didn't know Mrs. Merriwether like you well enough at that time to warn you against me." Rhett mockly laughed.   
  
Scarlett allowed herself a giggle in responds to Rhett's words but quietly she didn't want to wake Gerald. "Well after I informed her I would marry you even if you fought with the Yankee's she never liked me again." Scarlett said thinking about the look in old lady Merewether's eyes this afternoon. The woman still didn't like her it was plan to see.   
  
Rhett heard the bitter tone and Scarlett's words. He could help blame himself a little over the years repairing his reputation he had blacked what was left of Scarlett's. At the time he wouldn't have cared if the whole of Atlanta hated Scarlett. Now having Scarlett's love he regretted his actions. He was the one who had helped Scarlett cast aside her reputation. Always telling her to say and do as she pleased. All the while trying to trap her into his bed. No matter how hard he tried Scarlett hung to never being anyone's Mistress. In the end he had fallen into his own trap. And despised Scarlett for listen to his earlier words the second Bonnie was born.   
  
His anger over being tossed out of their bedroom fed the fuel that was his fire. Rhett could now look back and see the bitterness that had caused him to assault Scarlett's character as a mother. Loving every dirty look Scarlett received, if she wasn't going to act the part of wife he could have cared less how she was treated.   
  
Leaving those three months had been a heaven sent. Bonnie got to see some of the world and he got to spend time with her, showering her with gifts and showing her new places. Scarlett had changed as will during those months.   
  
The first few minutes of his return both he, and Scarlett, had pushed each others buttons not wanting to get hurt. Then as Scarlett had started to fall by some miracle he reached out and caught her. She had cried in his arms for want felt like hours telling him in between sob how she wanted this baby. A smile had come to his face then, she wanted his baby. Carrying Scarlett to her bedroom he had confessed himself to wanting their new baby as well. Gerald had brought them together even before his birth.   
  
Somehow, Rhett thought ' I have to restore Scarlett's reputation.' It was much easier to destroy then rebuild. Rhett had already won his own back in Atlanta, but that had party been with Bonnie's help and blacken Scarlett's own. When his Mother left in a few months Scarlett wouldn't have anyone to call upon or anyone to call upon her. Melanie had been Scarlett's only tie to the old cats. With her death Scarlett would be alone. If it wasn't for his Mother presence she would already be that way.   
  
"Scarlett?" Rhett asked so deep in thought he hadn't noticed she had fallen asleep in his arms.   
  
Scarlett who had just closed her eyes for a second opened them at hearing Rhett say her name. "Yes" a sleepily Scarlett answered.   
  
"I was wondering if there is any reason why we live here year round?" Rhett asked now that Scarlett had gotten over her crush on Ashley perhaps they could pick up and see the world as he always longed to show Scarlett.   
  
Scarlett hummed to herself as she decided if she did indeed need to live here all year long. Tara was well cared for Will would always see to that. The Mill and Store, Rhett could always find someone to run. Trusting Rhett as she did anyone he chose wouldn't steal from them. Rhett had a gift to read people and tell you want they were thinking, something till now had worked on Scarlett's nervous. Besides the thought of getting away from this city and the people who hated her had its charm. More then all that was the fact she wanted to make Rhett happy as happy as he always made her.   
"None that comes to mind" was Scarlett's heart felt responds.   
  
Chuckling to himself Rhett kissed Scarlett's forehead happily. "I thought we could start our first trip when Momma, returns to Charleston will go with her. From there to Paris." Rhett stated as he felt Gerald stir in his arm."Oh...Paris really Rhett?" Scarlett asked dreamily as she set up looking down into his face.   
  
"Of course you silly girl. Didn't I promise t take you thee after Gerald was born?" Rhett asked as he took set up smiling at Scarlett's expression of pure joy.   
  
"Yes you did I should have known you've never broke a promise to me. But after everything that's happened you haven't mention it in ages." Scarlett babbled almost in the same fashion Ella would when she was happy.   
  
"I wasn't sure if you still wanted to go are not? Seeing your reaction my love a blind person could tell. You shall indeed have your trip to Paris." Scarlett kissed Rhett quickly on his lips and smiled a smile that he had never been allowed to see before one of total love and devolution. Scarlett had never not in her many years of love for Ashley ever looked at him once like she now looked at Rhett.   
  
"You're so good to me Rhett; I don't deserve you or your love. But I'm never going to let either go." Before Rhett could reply Gerald let out a small cry. His blue eyes opened and he turned his head, Rhett knew looking for Scarlett. "Our son milady" Rhett teaseling said then gave Scarlett, Gerald.   
  
Moving away from his wife and son, Rhett smiled watching Scarlett getting ready to fed Gerald. "Where are you going?" Scarlett asked as Rhett left their bed.   
  
"Gerald reminds me it's dinner time. I thought I would go down stairs eat with the rest of the family and bring a tray up for you afterwards." Rhett said as he stood before Scarlett.   
  
"Alright, but do hurry I'm starved." Scarlett replied as Gerald started sucking. Rhett just shook his head clearly amused with Scarlett's behavior.   
  
"Don't let anyone even tell you Gerald, that your father isn't smart. He knew the only way he was getting out of this room was to promise me food." Scarlett whispered to her son as she rubbed his dark haired head.   
  
*~*  
  
*Three Months Later*   
  
"Tomorrow were leaving for Charleston. Once there were heading to Paris. We asked your Grandmother, but she doesn't want to come along with us." Scarlett said, she was on her knees before Bonnie's headstone. This was the first time since Melly's funeral she had visited Bonnie's grave. It wasn't that Scarlett had wanted to come she had everyday. But it had been a month before the doctor had let her leave her bed. Then Ella had gotten sick and Scarlett was the only one who could make her feel better. Then Scarlett found Rhett was killing himself looking for a manger for the Mill and store one they could trust.   
  
This was made harder because Rhett was keeping both places running. Of course Scarlett couldn't stand for that, when Rhett would get home at night he barely held his head up. So she pleaded with Rhett until he once again let her ran the store until a manger that was acceptable could be found.   
  
The Mill was a touchier' subject they couldn't hire a manger to govern over Ashley that was his job. If only Mr. Wilkes wasn't such a book worm and had a head for business. Rhett had first decided to sell Scarlett's half of the Mill to Ashley once getting her blessing of course. But his promise to Melanie kept him from making a fool of her beloved Ashley. The man would run the Mill into the ground in a matter of months. Scarlett had laughed in his face when he gave her, his reasons for keeping the Mill.   
  
Ashley had solved their problem this morning asking if he could buy their half of the Mill. Scarlett had agreed before Rhett could say a word edge wise.   
  
Scarlett wanted to break free of Atlanta and all things that held them here. After Ashley had left Scarlett knew from Rhett's eyes he was very displeased with her. That's when she babbled out her idea if indeed Mr. Wilkes ran the Mill into the ground as they knew he would. They could always buy lumber from Ashley themselves. Rhett had just laughed at her idea and asked in jest "What I'm I supposed to do with all that lumber?"   
  
So with their financial affairs settled Scarlett knew their was only one things she had been delaying to do that was visiting Bonnie's grave.   
  
Rhett had wanted to accompany her, but Scarlett had declined. She needed to do this alone. Besides once she had placed Gerald in Rhett's arms he was glad to see her on her way.   
  
Seven long months had past since that dreadful day Bonnie took her fall. In those months since that awful day Scarlett had felt unbearable pain and uncontrollable joy. Melanie's death had hit her hard as well. Then Gerald's birth had helped heal her heart, but there still was a hole where once Bonnie would forever filled with her smiles and soft kisses on his cheek.   
  
"Bonnie, I want you to know just because your Daddy and I, are going away doesn't mean were forgetting you. That could never happen." Scarlett stopped as tears ran down her face. How could she be setting on top of her daughter's grave? It wasn't supposed to be this way. Children were supposed to mourn for their parents not the other way around. "Oh, Bonnie...Why wasn't I a better Mother to you?" sobs filled the air. "Two months was all I got to show you how much I loved you"   
  
Scarlet found herself falling to pieces everything else in her life she could take. Always was she needed elsewhere. This time was no different she had to put Gerald first. Now seven months later guilt at putting this day off ate at Scarlett as well. But like always she hadn't had a choice. Tears strained her face moreover Scarlett didn't care all she wanted to do was cry until she had no tears left.   
  
Closing her eyes Scarlett could see Bonnie smiling at her in her mind's eye. She was riding on her pony looking so happy giggles as Mr. Butler took a jump. Their wasn't any fear in her blue eyes as her pony took another jump. This was how Bonnie would want to be remembered. She had loved her pony as if he were a house pet. Tears escaped Scarlett's closed eyes.   
  
Hopefully Mr. Butler was in heaven with Bonnie now. After Bonnie's death Rhett had shot her pony, Scarlett at the time agreed with his actions only now did she regret that. Bonnie wouldn't have wanted that but Scarlett's deep hatred for the pony matched Rhett's that would never allow Mr. Butler to live when Bonnie had not.   
  
Opening her eyes Scarlett was shocked to see a handkerchief before her eyes.   
"I must say Scarlett; you never seem to have one of these when you need it." Rhett said as he held out his handkerchief for his wife. His tone was one of jest but his eyes told a different story. One of sadness and understanding.   
  
"Why would I ever need my own handkerchiefs, when you always seem to provide me yours?" Scarlett asked taking Rhett's handkerchief and wiping her eyes.   
"I thought you were spending the day with Gerald?" she asked as Rhett kneed down beside her.   
  
"I was but you see my Mother and Mammy both begged for some time alone with him. Seeing how both aren't coming on out trip I decided to grant their wish." Rhett answered most of what he said was true oh his Mother, and Mammy had asked to spend the day with Gerald but they hadn't begged. Rhett knew Scarlett would need him today even if she didn't.   
  
"That was sweet of you Rhett." Scarlett said as she inspected his handkerchief .Like all those year ago during the war it held RKB at the edge of it this time in blue. Rhett over the years had let Bonnie picked the colors that held his initials. Last year it had been red the year before that black. Rhett knew Scarlett's thoughts ran along the same as his every time he looked at his handkerchiefs. "If you like my handkerchiefs so much I'll have some made up for you with KSB sewed in."   
  
Scarlett smiled up at Rhett he always seemed to want to cheer her up. "No don't" Scarlett replied shaking her head "I wouldn't use them. Beside what excuse then would I have for stealing yours?" Scarlett asked the latter with tears in her eyes. She was trying to put on a brave face. Rhett who always could read Scarlett like a book took her into his arms.   
  
Scarlett gave up her charade and cried on Rhett's shoulder. "I was so awful to Bonnie, I don't deserve Gerald." Scarlett cried as her tears flowed like river.  
"She...was...so....wonderful." Scarlett sobbed out between tears. "Shh...Don't talk like that Scarlett. You deserve Gerald." Rhett said as he ran his hand through her hair and down her back. "No...I." Scarlett stopped mid-sentence and pulled away from Rhett so she could look into his dark eyes." Why do you love me Rhett?" she asked completely lost to as of why anyone could love her.   
  
"I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I saw your setting there with all your beau's bored to death just looking for something to entertain you." Rhett saw shock fill Scarlett's tear strained eyes.   
"Then when I overheard your confessing your love to Mr. Wilkes my heart was sold. I knew I had to make you mine." Rhett was relieved to see his words were getting through to Scarlett she had stopped crying and looked completely shocked by his revelation.   
  
"In the beginning I just wanted you for my Mistress but your refusing that offer made me ran away deciding if you were worth marrying or not?.....Then you married Frank my mind was made up if I ever got the chance again I would marry you." Rhett smiled as he remembered that night he asked Scarlett to be his wife.   
  
"So after we married I hoped to push Mr. Wilkes out of your little mind. But not matter how I tried you wouldn't give. I gave up on you but my heart always pulled me back."   
  
Scarlett's eyes were locked on Rhett's she couldn't believe ears Rhett had always loved her. How could she have never suspect Rhett's love? She had at different times only to find Rhett's cold attitude or actions to prove otherwise. Only know did she notice all those things she thought meant Rhett hadn't loved her were things she herself would have done in Rhett's shoes.   
  
"The night of Ashley's party I couldn't take it any longer. I knew nothing happened between you two but just the thought of how happy you must have been in his arms, I couldn't take it any longer." Rhett saw the pain cross Scarlett's face at the mention of his hurt. "Then after you came down stairs I couldn't let you leave without letting you know what a fool I thought you were. I was drunk and admit thing got out of hand."   
  
Scarlett let tears once more leave her eyes this time over the pain she must have caused Rhett over the years.   
  
"Then when you ran away from me I snapped just once I wanted to love you and be loved like I always knew we could if you would just let down your guard."   
  
Rhett saw Scarlett blush at his words at that moment longed to just hold her in his arms. But he needed as much as she did to be able to look in each others eyes having no secrets between them.   
  
"When I woke and saw you there next. Well half on top of me. I panic and went to Belle's. Where I spent those few days drinking by myself hoping you loved me. But once more my pride wouldn't allow me to come home to beg your forgiveness....When I got home, I was scared to death but once I saw you I found the words 'Oh Hello' come out which looking back wasn't the words after my three days absence you were expecting." Scarlett nodded her head 'yes' and Rhett smiled understandingly. "I had to leave you after that. I couldn't go back to the way things were between us."   
  
Scarlett now understood she had hurt him deeply that morning with her words. But what he didn't know was he had hurt her just as much.   
"I'm sorry Rhett, I was hurting too I didn't know where you had been then you came in acting like nothing happened. I thought perhaps nights like the one we just spent were the usually for you" Scarlett put her finger over Rhett's mouth as he opened it to tell her how untrue that was. "I know now I was wrong. But Rhett you always hid the fact you loved me as well as I hid the fact I loved you from myself. I still don't understand how you can love me after everything I've done to you?" Scarlett asked.   
  
"Well believe me there were times I hated loving you. But when I came home with Bonnie and said all those awful things. I was convinced you hated me once again." Rhett took his hand and gently ran it across Scarlett's face. "Then when you were crying in my arms telling me how much you wanted Gerald. I knew you had changed and I hoped that meant perhaps you loved me." Scarlett leaned into Rhett's open hand enjoying the feel of his warmth and love washing over her.   
  
"Those two months before Bonnie's death" Rhett stopped as his own tears joined Scarlett's at Bonnie's name. "You showed love to me and the children. You never need worry if Bonnie knew you loved her Scarlett you proved it to her. You changed before all of our eyes to become a wonderful Mother someone Bonnie looked up too. And someone I'm not afraid to admit to loving anymore." Rhett finished hoping he had gotten Scarlett to realize she couldn't chance the past and that Bonnie had loved her, and knew of her Mother's love. "You know my pet, what they say. If anything is worth having it's worth waiting for. And you my beloved were worth the wait"   
  
*~*  
  
Looking at Charleston's harbor from the boat Lovely Lady. Rhett held Gerald in his arms father and son taking in the sight of Charleston getting farther and farther away.   
  
"I grew up there, Gerald it was always cold and unwelcoming to me. Even before I did anything it was like they all knew I was a scoundrel" Rhett stopped as his tiny son yawned.   
  
"If it wasn't for your Grandmother, I would have never come back. When I did and brought Bonnie with me, you should have seen the change in all the old guard." Shaking his head Rhett looked into Gerald's blue eyes and smiled. "They all accepted me open arms. I was the prodigal son returned." Chuckled Rhett as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a head leaned against his back.   
  
"Rhett you know he doesn't understand anything you've just said?" Scarlett asked as she smelled the scent that was Rhett. She smiled as his scent reminds her of her father's.   
  
"Of course my pet, But as I recall that hasn't stopped you from telling Gerald things as well." Rhett mockingly said as he felt Scarlett let go of him and come stand beside him. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Scarlett asked about the ocean changing the subject from her talks with Gerald.   
  
"I've never seen anything more beautiful" Rhett said Scarlett turned her head and noticed he was starring at her." I meant the ocean." Scarlett said trying not to blush.   
"So did I" amusement clear in Rhett's eyes and tone.   
  
Scarlett shaking her head kissed Gerald on the forehead then quickly kissed Rhett's lips. "I'm going back to our cabin, I have a feeling the littlest Butler is going to want his nap soon. I want to get everything ready for it."   
  
Rhett watched as Scarlett walked away as soon as he felt she was out of hearing range he once again began his tale about Charleston and his youth there to a half asleep Gerald.   
  
Scarlett who had stopped and turned her head smiled at her husband and son. The love Rhett felt for her, and Gerald clearly written on his face anytime either was in his presence. The only thought that brought unhappiness into their lives was Bonnie's absence. But just as they had to learn to live without her, they also had learned to love again.  
~The End~ 


End file.
